X over Journey
by Chaotixfangirl 11
Summary: My friends and I are at the club, "Aut to Game". We find a Wii game called "Game X-overs" and decide to play it, but a sudden flash of light knocks us out cold. We wake up as Sonic characters, trying to find our way back home. Mostly based on my POV.
1. Chapter 1

X-over Journey

Chapter 1

**Ah, yes. This is it. My final story on fanfiction!**

**I'll be happy to explain what'll be happening in this story after I get this first **

**chapter done.**

**Oh, and please, let it be known that this chapter's actually semi-real-fictional. **

**You'll see why in just a few seconds. Please, sit back, relax, and enjoy.**

My POV

It was a fine, Saturday afternoon at 1:00 p.m. I was driving with my dad in his

golden car, listening to various types of music on the radio and singing to it.

I was on my way to a special, video game club that my friend, Peter, set up,

which took place at an old church. The name of the club was called 'Aut to Game.'

Once my dad found a good parking spot, he pulled in as I unstrapped my seatbelt and

grabbed my pink drawing bag, which also contained my Wii games, a Wii-mote, and a

nunchuck. I then opened the door and stepped out of the vehicle.

"Hey," my dad said, "don't forget to say _'Hey, it's Franklyn'_!"

I shrugged, annoyed by his joke. "Dad, stop it."

After a chuckle, my dad said, "Okay. Have fun!"

"Thanks, Dad. Bye!" I shut the door behind me and walked up to the building. I then

opened the door, walked straight down the hall, took a left, which led to one room, and

then a right, where all of my friends were.

The people I saw were Mark, Peter, Sean, Dan, and, of course, my handsome

boyfriend, Franklyn (I call him Frank, for short). Two of the boys were playing 'Super

Smash Bros.: Brawl' while the other four just watched.

"Hey, guys!" I said as I put my bag down on the couch.

Each of the boys said hi to me while Frank walked up to me, gave me a hug, and then

kissed me.

"You guys playing Brawl?" I asked.

"Yep," answered Dan. "And I'm totally kicking Mark's ass!"

"But, I might just win since we both have one life left!" said Mark.

"And, as usual, I lost," said Frank after he sighed.

"Aw, cheer up, sweetie," I said as I embraced him from his right side. "You'll get

there one day."

"Yeah, I know."

"Well, actually," said Sean, "since he doesn't own a Wii or the game itself, he probably

never will."

Frank glared at him. "You know, Sean, that wasn't helpful."

"I know. That was the point."

Just then, Dan cheered really loudly, for he won the match in the game. "YES!!

Sweet victory! Take that, you bastards!"

Mark shook his fist angrily. "I'll get you next time."

"That'll be the day. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to take a trip to the bathroom."

Dan walked out of the room while stretching his arms out.

After he shook his head, Frank said to me, "So, Jordan, what games did you bring?"

"Oh, let me show you," I said after I let go of Frank and took out the games from my

bag. I quickly browsed through them, until I discovered one game that was truly peculiar

and unrecognizable. I picked it up and examined it carefully. The title of it was called

'Game X-overs'. "That's weird. I don't remember getting this game."

"Wha'cha got there?" Frank asked once he noticed the game in my hand.

"I don't know," I replied. "I've never even seen this game before." I then called the

others over to where Frank and I were, showed them the game, and asked them whether

or not they've heard of it .

"No, sorry," said Sean.

"Me neither," said Peter.

"Why don't you open it and see if there's a guidebook inside?" suggested Mark.

So, I decided to go with Mark's suggestion, but there was no guidebook. Instead,

there was a small letter folded in two. I took it out, unfolded it, and read it aloud:

"_Dear Video Game players,_

_The game that you now hold in your possession is no ordinary game, but a journey inside _

_your minds. There, you will meet various species of creatures, fight in many brutal_ _battles, _

_and also, experience so much comedy._

_But, please, be very cautious or you will suffer the consequences and be trapped in the _

_world of Game X-overs…forever!_

_Enjoy!"_

I put the letter down after I was done reading it.

"Huh, sounds cheesy," said Sean. "But, then again, since it contains violence and

comedy, I'm in!"

"Me, too!" said Mark.

"Me, three!" agreed Frank.

"Let's put it in the Wii," said Peter.

"Okay," I said as I handed Peter the game disc.

He walked over to his Wii, used the Wii-mote to go to the Wii Menu, ejected the

'Brawl' disc, and put in the other one. Then, once the title screen showed up, he pressed

'start'.

But, suddenly, a swirling, white vortex appeared on the screen and then turned to a

blinding flash of light. There, I lost my consciousness.

**Okay! Now that that's done, I'm going to tell you what's happening.**

**In this story, I'm allowing ANYONE to submit their OCs, but it has to be a maximum **

**of two. They can either be part of a comedy show that I'll put in the middle of the **

**story or they can participate in a tough battle against a certain evil group (that'll be **

**explained later on).**

**Also, if you have any good comedy ideas for me, I'd be glad to accept them, but **

**there are some rules that are required for that:**

**1. No disgusting jokes (meaning, no usage of crap, vomit, or even body parts). Please, **

**try to keep it clean.**

**2. When it comes to jokes that involve violence, no slaughtering. However, breakage of **

**bones and very little blood spills are fine.**

**3. Please, for your sake and mine, don't use too much racism or religious jokes 'cause I **

**think it's a little cruel.**

**4. By all means of respect, no homosexuals allowed (unless your OC's just dressing up as **

**the opposite sex).**

**5. This one's most important: NO STEALING OTHER PEOPLE'S JOKES!! (e.g.: don't use **

**jokes from flash animations or even fan fiction stories that other authors have **

**made). However, jokes from movies or TV shows are fine.**

**And…I think that's it. Please, R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Here's the list of OCs who were confirmed into my story and here are the names of **

**the owners:**

**1. XT and Quasar created by XT-421**

**2. Fred Krissar and Gavin Herman created by Hissara**

**3. JD the Hedgehog created by JD775**

**4. Crystal the Cat created by herself**

**5. Nineten created by sonic111**

**6. Venom the Wolf created by me**

**If anyone else wants to add their characters to the list, they can. But, remember, **

**I'll only accept one or two from each of you. Thank you.**

A little while later, I woke up from my faint and sat up from the ground. I then

realized that I was no longer inside the church, but outside in the middle of nowhere.

"Huh? Where am I?" I asked myself. I then looked down and noticed that my whole

arm was pink. This shocked me deeply. I sat up and saw that my other arm and legs were

pink, too. I also noticed a thin tail attached to my butt!

Then, I walked over to a small pond and looked at my reflection. After I did so, I

gasped. "I don't believe it! I'm…a cat!" This worried me for a couple seconds, but I then

calmed down and asked myself, "But, am I the only one who's transformed liked this?"

I looked around and noticed four other human-like animals lying on the grass,

unconscious.

"Apparently, not," I answered myself.

I caught my eyes on the white and black stripped, Bengal tiger with the chocolate

brown muzzle and black, curly hair. I recognized him as Frank, so I ran over to him, knelt

down, and gently shook him awake.

"Frank," I whispered. "Sweetie, wake up."

I could tell that he heard my voice, for he began to stir and move his body. Once he

opened his eyes, he sat up and looked straight at me.

"Whoa!" he shouted as he backed his body away. "Who the hell are you?!"

"Frank, wait!" I shouted back, grabbing his arm. "It's me."

As Frank stared into my eyes, he gave out an expression of surprise. "Jordan? Is

that really you?"

I nodded. "It is."

Frank became stunned. "Oh, my God. What happened to you?"

"Forget about me. Look at you."

Frank looked at his arms, legs, and tail, noticing his new form. "What the hell? Am I

a…tiger?"

"More like a Bengal tiger, if you ask me."

"Okay, this is frigging creepy! And, where are the others?"

Before I could answer, we heard someone say, "Whoa! What just happened to me?"

We looked over to see a light brown hedgehog with dark, curly hair and glasses, examining

himself.

"A hedgehog?" said Frank, standing up and running over to it. "I'll take care of this!"

"But, Frank, wait!" I shouted out, running after him.

As my boyfriend made it to the hedgehog, he said, "Hey, hedgehog!"

The hedgehog looked up to him and said, "What do you want with me?!"

"Oh, nothing, really. Except maybe, a little smack down!" Out of the ground, he

pulled out a hammer and raised it in the air, about to hit the hedgehog.

But, before he could, I stepped in the way and shouted, "Frank, stop! It's Mark!"

The hedgehog looked at me and Frank. "Franklyn? Jordan?"

"Mark?" Frank said as he lower his hammer down.

"Of course," I said. "Besides, who else do we know that's chubby with dark brown

hair and glasses?"

"Quit it," said Mark, feeling irritated.

"Oh, yeah," said Frank. "You're right." He then looked down at the weapon he held in

his hands. "But, where did I get this hammer from?"

"Maybe from that plot hole over there," Mark said, pointing to the hole that said,

'_**Walk here to grab any random weapon.' **_

"Oh," said Frank. He then tossed the hammer away, which ended up hitting someone,

for we heard a painful yelp.

We looked over to see a black and blue hedgehog with light brown hair and glasses,

holding his head in pain and walking over here. "Would you watch where you're throwing

that thing?!"

I was surprised to hear the other hedgehog's voice. "Peter?"

Frank quickly examined him and answered, "Yep, definitely Peter."

"So, is that everyone?" asked Mark.

"Not yet," I answered. "Where's Sean?"

"Over there," said Frank, pointing at the silver, blonde haired wolf, passed out on the

ground. "I'll get him."

* * *

Frank's POV

I walked over to the wolf and said to him, "Yo, Sean. Get up. We need to—"

Suddenly, Sean lunged his arm toward my neck and grasped it tightly, choking me. He

then opened his eyes, sat up and shouted, "Damn you, tiger! I told you to get out of my

dream! But, no…you just had to come back, didn't you?"

"Sean…wait!" I choked. "It's me…Franklyn! You're pal!"

"Yeah, right. My best friend wouldn't look like some kind of pussy feline!" He

suddenly grabbed a gun from the plot hole next to him and held it to my head. "Now, I

have no idea how I got this gun, but I'm gonna kill you with it!"

"No, no, no, wait! I can prove to you that I'm your friend if you just give me a

chance!"

Sean hesitated, but then said, "Oh, alright, but you only get sixty seconds."

"Um, okay, uh…oh, you like violent video games!"

"So do a lot of crazy teenage boys."

"Eh…you're a big fan of comedy."

Sean shrugged. "You've got to be kidding me. Almost everyone likes comedy!" He

raised the gun to my head a bit more. "You have a few more seconds left, tiger!"

"Uh, uh…oh, I got it! Your fan character's name is Randy, who's a murderous

psychopath that rides a motorbike."

When Sean heard that, he let go of me and dropped the gun to the ground. "Oh, my

God. It is you!"

* * *

My POV

I rushed over to Frank as he held his neck, choking.

"Honey, are you okay?" I asked, feeling worried.

"Yeah," he answered, breathing slowly. "I'm fine."

I sighed with relief. "Oh, thank God."

We looked over and saw Sean stand up, with an expression of guilt. "Oh, God. Dude,

I am so, so sorry. I didn't know you were—"

Frank held his hand up, cutting off Sean's sentence. "Don't worry. It's cool."

Sean sighed. "Oh, good."

"Where are we?" asked Peter. "And how did we transform like this?"

"Beats me," said Mark. "But, it sure ain't Aut to Game."

I looked at the entire area again, remember something, and gasped. "That game!"

The others turned to me.

"What?" asked Frank.

I faced the others. "The game that I found in my bag. The flash of light from its

screen must've sent us here!"

Everyone was stunned.

"Whoa, hold on," said Sean. "You mean to tell us that we're actually inside the video

game?"

I nodded.

"Oh, my God. That's impossible!"

"Well, it explains us turning into animals and the random plot holes."

"She does have a point," said Frank.

"Well, I guess that explains a lot," said Sean. "But, the only other question, how the

hell do we get out of here?!"

"I don't know! Do you think I know everything?!"

"Well...no, but your the one who found the game!"

"But, that doesn't mean I--" Just then, I saw a huge, magenta monster with

purple wings and yellow eyes walk slowly toward Mark's back.

I shuddered. "M-M-M-Mark…don't move."

"What?" asked Mark. "What's the matter with you?"

"There something…" I began.

"…right behind you," Frank finished for me.

"Oh, c'mon," said Mark. "You expect to believe that there's—" The creature snorted

behind Mark's head, making the hedgehog feel frightened. He slowly turned his head to

see the monster staring right at him. "Oh…crap."

After the monster roared at Mark's face, the hedgehog panicked and screamed,

"RUN!!"

We did as we were told as the magenta monster chased us.

"Mark," I asked as we fled, "what the heck is that?"

"That's the Ultimate Chimera!" Mark replied.

"The what?" asked Frank.

"The Ultimate Chimera, from the game, 'Mother 3'."

"Oh, you mean the one where if you touch it, you automatically die?"

"Yeah."

I looked behind me to see the Ultimate Chimera catching up to us. I gasped. "What

do we do now, besides run?"

"I don't know," said Mark. "I—" He suddenly stopped on his tracks. "Oh, wait! I

know what to do."

As he rushed back over to the monster, we stopped and watched him in fear.

"Mark, what are you doing?!" asked Frank.

"Come back!" I shouted.

"That's suicide!" shouted Sean.

"Just trust me," Mark shouted back. He then jumped over the Ultimate Chimera,

landed on the monster's upper back, and then jumped back down to the ground. There, the

creature's eyes suddenly changed to black and collapsed.

The four of us rushed over to him.

"What did you just do?" asked Peter.

"I just pushed the button on the back of its head," answered Mark.

"How'd you learn to do that?" asked Frank.

"Um, hello! I play Mother 3, remember?" said Mark.

"So, wait," said Sean. "If you actually knew that all along, why didn't you press the

button before we started running like screaming kids?!"

"Hey, I'm sorry, but I didn't think about it until now," said Mark.

Sean became angry and started arguing with Mark about what had just happened.

As the two bickered, I heard a faint noise. I wasn't sure what it was, for I was too

distracted by the boys' yelling. I turned to them and said, "Hey, guys. GUYS!!"

All four boys turned to me and said, "Yeah?"

"Do you hear something?"

The boys remained silent for a few seconds, trying to pick up the sound.

"Hey, you're right," said Mark. "I do."

"Yeah, said Peter. "It sounds like…music."

"It's coming from a piccolo," said Sean.

"No, you're thinking of a flute," said Frank.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure it's a—"

"No, Frank's right," I said. "It is a flute. A piccolo would sound much higher than

that."

Sean faced me. "How do you even know?"

"Um, what do you think? I'm in band class. I play two instruments."

"Oh, right. Sorry, I forgot."

I turned my attention back to the sound again. "I think I know that song. And it's

just straight ahead. Follow me, boys."

* * *

Frank's POV

As Mark, Peter, and Jordan walked along, Sean said in complaint, "Aw, man. Why do

we have to follow her?"

"Because, she's my girlfriend and she said so, because I said so!" I answered.

Sean glared at me. "Okay, you're making me feel sick, right now."

"Oh, c'mon. How does that even—"

"Sean, Frank!" Jordan shouted from a distance. "C'mon!"

"Coming!" I shouted back, rushing over to her with Sean following me behind.

**Whew! That chapter was longer than I thought. Well, at least it's done, now. R&R. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I forgot to mention something earlier. Not only does this story mostly contain **

**comedy, but there will also be some fighting scenes and just a tiny bit of romance. **

**Okay, I'm finished now. On with the story!**

My POV

After a few minutes have gone by, we finally reached the exact location to where the

mysterious music was coming from. We looked up to see a jester-like being floating in the

air. It seemed to be playing some sort of instrument, but it appeared to be invisible.

"I knew it," I said. "It's NiGHTS."

"NiGHTS?" said Frank. "You mean the jester guy that SEGA created?"

"Yeah. Maybe he could help us out."

"But, wait," said Sean. "How do you know if he's not just an annoying hologram?"

"Well, we're in a game, right?"

"Right."

"So, if this world's realistic, right now, then that means he has to be, too."

"Oh, I don't know…"

"Hey, it's worth a shot."

"Yeah, I'm going with her idea," said Peter.

"Me, too," said Mark.

"Me, three," said Frank.

Sean hesitated, but then sighed. "Fine, but let's make this quick."

"Good," I said. "Now, while I do the talking, you guys act natural and pretend you

don't know him. Got it?"

All four boys nodded in agreement.

With that, I cleared my throat, walked over closely to NiGHTS, and said, "Um, excuse

me? 'Scuse me?"

NiGHTS stopped playing his invisible flute and looked down at me. He then

descended toward me and spoke, "Oh, hello there! It's been such a while since I've seen

visitors like you."

"Uh…what's with the girly, British accent?" asked Sean. "I thought you were a guy."

"Hey!" said NiGHTS. "I, to, am a boy! I just…haven't thoroughly gone through

puberty yet." He changed the subject. "Anyway, my name is NiGHTS. What are yours?"

"My name is Jordan…the Cat," I spoke. "And this is Franklyn the Tiger, Mark and

Peter the Hedgehog, and Sean the Wolf."

"My, those are interesting names. So, what can I do for you?"

"Well…we were kind of transported here by mistake and now we're kind of lost and

can't find our way out. Do you think you could help us?"

"Oh, I'm not sure about that, but I know the perfect place where you can stay for a

little while. The village is just straight ahead."

"Village?" asked Frank.

"Oh, yes. It's quite nice. Follow me if you want to see it for yourself." With that,

we decided to follow NiGHTS to the village.

* * *

As we were getting closer, NiGHTS said, "Hey, have you ever thought about flying?"

"Uh…no," I answer.

NiGHTS flew in front of me and held out his hand. "Well, if you dualize with me, you

can. What do you say? Want to give it a try?"

"Um, no thank you," I said politely.

NiGHTS hovered over to the others. "What about you guys?"

"Nah," said Frank. "I'll pass."

"Us, too," said Mark and Peter in unison.

"Sorry, dude," said Sean.

NiGHTS sighed. "Very well, then." He suddenly halted us, for we were at the village.

"Here we are. Nintendo Village."

"Nintendo?" said Frank. "This village is named after the video game company?"

"What do you mean?" asked NiGHTS.

Before Frank could answer, I interrupted him and said, "Uh, never mind. He was just

kidding."

"Oh, alright."

I glared at Frank and whispered, "Honey, you almost blew our cover!"

"I'm sorry," Frank whispered back. "I forgot."

Just then, we heard someone scream, "KIRBY!! GET BACK HERE!!"

We looked over to see a fat, blue penguin dressed in red clothing, slamming his

hammer to the ground while trying to chase a pink puffball, which was holding a plate of

rare meatloaf.

"Oh, no," said NiGHTS. "It's that bloated buffoon of a king again. He's always

chasing Kirby 'cause he keeps stealing his dinner."

"What a shame," said Sean.

"I SAID TO GIMME BACK MY DINNER, DAMN IT!!" the penguin cussed.

Kirby, the pink puffball, kept on running, until he tripped, causing the plate to slip off

of his hand.

The penguin stopped and became worried. "My meatloaf!"

Before the food could drop to the ground, a mysterious figure zoomed by and caught

the meatloaf with its sword while it caught the plate with its free hand.

The figure was a puffball like Kirby, except it was dark blue, wearing a white mask

that exposed its yellow eyes, a midnight blue cape, white gloves, and purple shoes with

silver buckles.

I recognized the figure. _"Meta Knight."_

The blue puffball put the meatloaf back on the plate and handed it over to the

penguin. "Here you are your majesty," he said with a low, Spanish accent.

The penguin swiped the plate away and grunted. "Yeah, well no thanks to you!" He

then walked away, grumbling.

Kirby was about to go after him, but Meta Knight stopped him by grabbing him.

"Now, Kirby," he spoke. "What did I say about stealing the king's dinner?"

Kirby hesitated, but then sighed with remorse.

Meta Knight patted his head. "Good boy. Now, run along."

As Kirby began to skip away, he looked over to me and waved. After that, he left.

"Aw," I said happily. "He's so cute!"

"No, he's not cute!" said Sean. "He's a pink blob that eats everything in his path, and

I mean EVERYTHING!!"

"Yeah…but I still think he's cute."

"Of course. You're a girl. You're supposed to think that, which I think is stupid."

I gasped. "Oh, so now you're judging me because of my gender?!"

"No, I—"

We heard someone clear his throat, so we turned to see that Frank was pointing his

thumb at Meta Knight, who was facing us.

"Oh, sorry!" I said.

"I will take it from here, NiGHTS," said Meta Knight.

"Yes, sir," said NiGHTS, bowing politely. After that, he vanished into thin air.

Meta Knight put away his sword and said to us, "I apologize for that little…dilemma

you had to see."

"Nah, don't worry," said Mark. "We're used to it."

"Oh, by the way, we're—" I began.

Meta Knight cut me off. "No need for introductions. I already know who you are."

I was surprised. "You do?"

"Yes. And, you have no idea why you were sent here, do you?"

"Uh…no, not really," said Sean.

"Come with me. I have something to show you." Meta Knight started to walk away

slowly.

"Well, you heard the man," I said. "Let's go."

With that, my friends and I followed Meta Knight to wherever we were heading to.

**I have some important news. Tomorrow, I have an All County audition for my **

**clarinet and violin, so I'll be absent that day.**

**Also, for the next two weeks, starting on Saturday, I'm going to be unavailable on **

**fanfiction because I have to stay after school for some pit orchestra rehearsals, **

**since the actual drama play's coming close to its opening nights. **

**I'll try to see if I can update my story on the days I'm off, but I don't think it's **

**going to happen. Keep your fingers crossed.**

**And, one last thing. I'll be expecting reviews from some of you when I return, **

**so make sure you get to it. See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Hey, guys and gals! I'm in a very good mood today. One of the reasons, because I **

**have no homework this weekend and I have some time to type up this chapter. Hope **

**you like this one. Enjoy!**

About five minutes later, we had reached the place to where Meta Knight was taking

us: his own home.

"This is the place," he said. He reached into his cape pocket and pulled out a silver

key. He put one in the keyhole of his door, but it wouldn't open. He pulled it out and said,

"Oops. Sorry. Wrong key." He then put it away, took out a different key, and unlocked

the door.

Once we stepped inside, we were amazed by the look of it. There were so many

shelves, each containing various amounts of books and even a huge, writing desk on the

front side of the room.

"What is this place?" asked Frank.

"This is my library," answered Meta Knight. "I collect hundreds of different types of

books and encyclopedias. Feel free to look around, if you wish."

And, that's what we did. My friends and I each looked at a book with wonder.

"Wow," I heard Sean say a section across from me. "Look at this!" I looked over to

see him holding a book that contained a giant, foldable page that had a picture of a long

sword. "That's one neat sword!"

As Meta Knight walked up to Sean, he said, "It is. It is a sacred sword made from

the ancient ancestors of warriors. It is a century old."

"Cool. I wish I had a sword like that."

"So you can kill people with it?" I asked, jokingly.

"Well…I never thought of it that way, but that sounds like a great idea!"

I sighed. _"Never give him bad ideas, especially when it's just a joke."_

"Hey," said Frank, standing right next to me, holding a big and black book. "What kind

of book is this?"

Meta Knight turned to him and said, "Oh, that is what I wanted to show you." He

walked over to Frank and took the book from him. "Follow me to my desk, so I can explain

everything." As Meta Knight headed over to the table with the book, so did we.

He put the book down on the table and then faced us. "This book contains a bunch of

old and new legends that are absolutely true. It has something to do with you five being

transported here." He opened the book and browsed through every page until he found

the right one. "Take a look at this page."

We all glanced down at the page and found something uncanny about the illustration.

"Hey," I said. "It's us. How's this even possible?"

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute," said Mark. "Don't tell me. This has something to do

with a stupid prophecy?"

"Yes, it does," said Meta Knight.

Mark shrugged. "Great. Another cliché. What else is new?"

"Let's just let him explain," I said.

"Oh, alright."

Once we gained Meta Knight's attention, he spoke, "Many years ago, Nintendo Village

used to be quite larger than what it looks like today. It was filled with peace and

tranquility.

"However, one day, a huge fortress crashed into our town and several villainous people

were attacking us. The name of the group was the Organization."

"Whoa, time out!" Sean interrupted. "Are you saying that you were being

outnumbered by the Organization VIII? Well, too bad for you and your people."

"Um, no," Meta Knight corrected. "I was not talking about them. This Organization

is way more dangerous than them or even any other villain."

"Oh, c'mon. Who could really be worse than the Organization VIII?"

"The Mafia?" said Frank.

Sean glared at Frank. "I wasn't talking to you, dumbass!"

"Sorry. It was just a guess."

Meta Knight cleared his throat to get our attention again. "May I continue?"

"Yes," I answered.

"Now, as I was saying, the Organization is a violent group to go against because they

live by one rule: either you join their team or you die. Because a lot of our citizens feared

the Organization, they were brutally murdered and most of our village was demolished.

"We felt like there was no hope for us at all, until one day, we received a prophecy

that stated that one day, five, brave, anthropomorphic teenagers, known as the Ultimate

Heroes, would come to our world to stop the Organization and bring peace to our village

once again."

We were all surprised after Meta Knight finished telling the story.

"What?" I said. "H-hold on a second. We could never fight a group as deadly as

them. We're just ordinary human kids. Or…at least, we were until…" I pointed at myself

from head to toe, showing my new form. "…this happened."

"Ah, yes. It is true that in your world, you are normal human adolescences. However,

when you came to this world, not only did you transform into anthropomorphic beings, but

you each received a special type of power or weapon."

"Are you serious?" asked Sean.

"Yes, I am." Meta Knight walked over to a closet that was located at the upper left

corner of the room and grabbed something from it. It a long sword with a fine, silver

blade, a black and brown hilt, and a black and golden scabbard.

"Sean the Wolf," he spoke as he walked over to silver wolf, carrying the weapon, "this

sword is just like the one that you saw in my book, and it indeed is one of the best models

made by the warriors' ancestors. It is so powerful, that it can cut through almost any

material and even create a shield of any size. Wield it well."

After Sean took the sword from Meta Knight and out of its scabbard, he looked at it

with amazement.

"Wow!" he said. "Sweet! Now, this is definitely worth dying for!"

"Uh, was that just an expression?" I asked nervously.

"Well, yes and no."

I sighed. "Why me?"

Frank, who was right next to me, hugged me by my shoulder and said soothingly, "It's

okay, Jordan."

"I know."

"Peter the Hedgehog," Meta Knight continued, facing the black and blue hedgehog,

"You have been given the power of Chaos Control, where you can control and travel through

space and time. Also…" He walked back to the closet and came out dragging a huge, brown

briefcase. After he set it down, he gasped for air a couple times and went on, "…you have

been given this enlarged case filled with…" He unlocked the case and opened it, which

contained several types of machine guns. "…a variety of guns of your choice."

Peter took out the hugest gun and examined it. "Cool!" He held the gun out, as if he

were about to shoot it. "Hey, what does this thing do?"

Suddenly, without warning, Peter accidentally pulled the trigger and the missiles

blasted through a wall, creating a large hole in the center.

Mark sat straight up, for he ducked that time, looked at the hole, and then glared

back at Peter.

The black and blue hedgehog became very nervous, that he dropped his gun to the

floor behind his back. "M-Mark, I'm so sorry. It just—"

"You're lucky I didn't get hurt," said Mark. "Or I could've ended up in the hospital.

Or worse!"

"Guys," I interrupted. "I think we get the memo now."

Meta Knight sighed, but then faced over to the brown hedgehog. "Mark the

Hedgehog, you have received the power of PSI. With this, you can use any different type

of element, whether it is fire, water, thunder, or even psychic abilities. Also, you can heal

any type of wound."

Mark was surprised. "Really? Let me try it out!" He used his psychic powers to

make some of the books levitate in midair. "Alright! This is awesome!" He then put the

books away in their shelves and tried something else. As he shouted, "PK Flash", a giant,

green spark rose in the air and then turned into a flash of light.

By surprise, the light blinded Frank's eyes, causing him to scream in pain. "Gah! My

eyes!"

I gasped in horror. "Frank!" I held him tightly in my arms with worry.

"B-but, I didn't—" Mark stammered.

"What do we do?!" I cried.

"Do not fret," said Meta Knight. "Like I said, you can also heal wounds."

"Oh, right," said Mark as he ran over to Frank. There, he held up his hand and

released a glowing aura that healed Frank's eyes.

Frank blinked a few times and panted with relief. "Thanks."

"Are you okay, honey?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Frank. "Don't worry about me."

Meta Knight continued on as he faced my boyfriend, "And, Franklyn the Tiger, you

have the ability to attack your enemies using neon energy in any shape and form."

Frank tested his power out by forming a neon energy ball with his hands. "Whoa.

This really is amazing!" The energy ball then shrunk until it vanished.

"What about me, Meta Knight?" I asked. "Don't I have something?"

Meta Knight hesitated, but then sighed. "Jordan the Cat…I am afraid…you have no

power nor a weapon."

I was shocked to hear that.

Sean, however, laughed at me. "You don't have any abilities!"

Just then, Frank bonked Sean in the head with his fist, creating a huge, red bump.

Sean rubbed his head and glared at Frank. "What the hell d'ya do that for?!"

"Because you're making fun of her and it's rude!" Frank replied.

"I was only kidding! You didn't have to bunk me in the head for it!"

"Well, it could've been worse. I could've done this!" Frank kicked Sean in his lower

torso with his knee.

"MY SLPEEN!!" Sean screamed in agony.

"Well, you deserve it." Frank turned over to Mark. "Mark, can you heal him?"

"Are you kidding me?" asked Mark.

"Please, man!" said Sean. "It hurts…so badly!"

Mark shrugged. "Hang on. I'm coming." He walked over to Sean and used his powers

to heal him.

With that, Sean sighed with relief. "Oh, man. Thank you so much." He then glared at

Frank. "Don't ever do that to me again!"

"Only if you apologize to Jordan," said Frank.

"Fine!" Sean faced me. "I'm sorry for laughing at your face."

"It's alright," I said. "Just be careful with who you're messing with."

"Um…sure."

Meta Knight sighed. "Anyway, as I was saying, Jordan, you do not have a power nor a

weapon. However, there are three things that you do have that will come in handy."

I was surprised. "Really?"

Meta Knight nodded. "For your first acquirement, you have gained flexibility."

I looked down at my arms and legs. I didn't seem to be flexible. "Are you sure about

that?"

"Absolutely. Try a cartwheel to find out."

The boys made some space for me to try out the stunt, but I was nervous. "Eh…I

don't know about this."

"Don't worry," said Frank. "I'll catch you if you fall."

I sighed. "Okay." I took a few steps back, took a deep breath, ran across the floor,

flipped over using my hands, and then landed on my feet safely. I was surprised. "I-I did

it!"

"Nice one, Jordan," said Frank.

"You go, girl," said Peter.

"Yeah, good job," said Mark.

Sean just gave me a thumbs-up.

I blushed and giggled. "Thanks."

After that, Meta Knight went on, "Secondly, look at your hands."

I did as I was told and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. "Whoa! Did my

fingernails just grow?"

"I think now they're claws," said Mark.

I touched the tip of my nail with my finger and then quickly drew it back. "Wow.

That's sharp."

"Yes, it is," said Meta Knight. "Those claws of yours should help you slash through

some obstacles. And, finally…" Meta Knight picked something up from his table and said,

"Catch!" as he tossed it over to me.

Once I caught it in my hands, I looked down to see that it was a sliver cell phone. I

was really surprised. "I get a cell phone?"

"Lucky!" said Sean, sarcastically.

"Now, hold on," said Meta Knight. "Open it and press the heart-shaped button."

I flipped the cell phone open and looked for the special button, until I saw it at the

very center of the front row. When I pushed it, a graphical screen suddenly shone from

the other side of the cell phone, creating a hologram.

"No way," said Frank. "How's this even possible?"

"It is a cellular phone navigator," said Meta Knight. "If you ever get lost, you can use

that as a map or you can even locate a certain item or area. Plus, it works like a regular

cellular phone containing over 100 downloaded songs and unlimited calls or texting."

When I heard that, I decided to browse through the music, until I found the right

one. It was "I Write Sins, Not Tragedies" by Panic! At The Disco. Once I turned it up to

full volume and played the song, I was acting like a party animal. "Whoo-hoo! I love this

song!"

But then, I noticed that Sean's ears were literally bleeding, for the music was killing

his ears.

So, I turned the music off and said, "Oh, my God! Sean, are you okay?"

"No!" answered Sean. "I can barely hear anything with my ears bleeding like this!"

Frank turned over to Mark and called out his name.

"You know guys," said Mark. "I'm really starting to get the feeling that you're taking

my healing powers for granted."

"Just do it!"

Mark groaned. "Alright, fine!" He stomped towards Sean and then healed his ears.

After that, Meta Knight gave Sean a tissue to wipe off the remains of the blood from his

ears.

"Now, remember," said Meta Knight, "these powers and weapons are very important.

Be very careful when you are using them."

"No problem," I said.

"Good. Now that you have learned about your special gifts, it is time we train them."

"Train them?" asked Frank.

"Yes. We must see how well you can use these abilities and whether or not you are

truly worthy of fighting against the Organization. And I know just the right place for you

to do that. Please, follow me."

With that, all five of us walked away with Meta Knight, abandoning his library.

**Again, another long, unexpected chapter. I was glad to get it done though, anyways.**

**If I don't get back to this soon, then I'll see you all in two weeks. R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Hey, how's it going? I'm still busy with rehearsal, but I had some free time on my **

**hands and I felt bored, so I decided to get started on this chapter. Please, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: XT-421 belongs to himself and Nineten belongs to sonic111. **

After a few minutes, we arrived at our next location. There, we saw a bunch of

different creatures punching or kicking sandbags, jumping over obstacles, using their

powers or weapons for target practice, and exercising.

"This is SEGA Academy," said Meta Knight, "where all of the young fighters train to

be worthy of their opponents."

"So, this is where we're gonna be testing our skills?" asked Frank.

"Absolutely. In fact, I know just the right instructor for you. He is a still a student

of mine, but he has mastered his swordsmanship very well. Right this way, please."

We walked behind Meta Knight to the place where our instructor was. We saw that

he was a puffball like Kirby, except he was a medium shade of blue wearing a blue, pointy

hat with a fuzzy tip and carried a long sword with a golden blade.

"Nineten!" Meta Knight called out to his student.

Nineten turned his head to see him. "Master Meta Knight," he said as he put his

sword away in his scabbard. "What are you doing here?"

"I have brought with me the Ultimate Heroes who need their new skills trained."

Once Nineten glanced at us, he was surprised. "The Ultimate Heroes?" He ran over

to us and got to his knees as he took my hand. "It's an honor to meet the legendary

heroes of the prophecy."

"Yeah, yeah," said Sean. "Blah, blah, blah. Are you gonna train us or not?"

Nineten let go of my hand and stood up. "I'll indeed train you until you're fully

prepared to defeat the Organization."

"I think we can handle it," said Mark.

"Great. Then, we'll start with you."

Mark's eyes grew wide. "Oh, man."

* * *

Mark began the training by using his PSI abilities to hit the targets. Each one had a

different color to represent what kind of element he needed to use. If the target was

red, he would use his fire powers. If they were blue, he'd use ice. Yellow for thunder,

green for flash, and turquoise for psychic.

One of the best parts of his training area was when he picked up one of the dummies

using his psychic powers and slammed it at the target a few times, completely destroying

it.

"Hah!" cheered Mark. "Take that, dummy!"

* * *

A couple minutes later, it was Peter's turn. He first warp-leaped passed all of the

obstacles. He then used his gun to shoot a bunch of ducks and every time he did, a light

brown dog would appear out of nowhere with the dead ducks in his hands.

When the final session of his turn came, not only did he shoot all of the ducks, but

also the dog, too. "Damn you, dog!" he shouted. "Nobody likes you!"

We laughed at that pun, for it was true.

* * *

Next, Sean used his sword to cut through all of the targets that were each made out

of different types of material, such as wood, metal, glass, etc.

He also used his shield within his sword to defend himself against the various types

of element rays.

"How do you like me now?" he said, making a confident pose while holding his sword

upside down with his palm, as if it was a cane.

* * *

When Frank was up, he was tested to use his powers to shoot through some barriers,

whether they were stable or not.

He also fought many robots using his new tiger-like strength and speed to punch

them really hard and avoid their attacks.

I cheered him on after he was done. "Wahoo! Way to go, Frank!"

Frank chuckled. "Thanks, Jordan."

* * *

And finally, when it was my turn, I became a bit nervous, but I stayed cool anyway. I

had to run through and jump over so many hard obstacles with my newly flexible body. I

even had to bend backwards through one of them, which kind of felt weird.

I then used my claws to scratch through so many dummies so I could get through.

But, when I punched one of them, it hurt my hand, so I shook it to get rid of the pain.

* * *

At last, the training was over and Meta Knight and Nineten looked pleased.

"Excellent work," said Meta Knight. "I think you five are ready to face the

Organization soon."

"Yes," agreed Nineten. "Truly impressive."

"Thanks," I said.

"Well, now that that is done, you are all free to roam around the village, if you like,"

said Meta Knight. "Nineten and I are going to grab some coffee. Come along."

"Yes, Master Meta Knight," said Nineten, walking away with Meta Knight.

"Huh," said Sean. "That was easier than I thought."

"Yeah," said Mark. "I can't believe we can actually beat the Organization, now."

Frank and Peter agreed.

I just sighed and thought about what Meta Knight said. _"Wow. I guess the _

_Organization sounds like a tough bunch. I know I'm not that much of a fighter, but I'll try _

_to handle it."_

Suddenly, I heard a strange noise. It sounded like someone was screaming. Then, I

turned to see something coming over the horizon. I looked harder and saw that it was a

human red-headed girl wearing brown detective clothes, floating in mid-air with her green,

rocket shoes.

I recognized her. "Shannen? What's she doing here?"

"What?" asked Frank, confusingly.

I turned to him and pointed to Shannen, who I suddenly realized that she was being

chased by a man with long, white hair, riding a motorcycle.

"Randy's here, too?" said Frank.

"What did you say?" said Sean, surprised.

With that, everyone looked to see Randy chasing Shannen all around the village.

"I'll kill you, you little bitch!" Randy shouted, holding a gun in his hand, which also

contained the blade of a chainsaw.

"Please, no!" Shannen cried. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

"LIER!!" Randy tried to shoot some bullets at Shannen, but she dodged them as

quickly as she could.

This worried me. "Shouldn't we stop this?" I asked my friends.

No one answered, until Sean said, "Um…well, I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Well, you see, uh…I…I'm the one who created Randy, so…I don't want to do anything

to get in his way."

I was shocked. "You mean you want Shannen to die?!"

"N-no! I just—"

Just then, we turned back to see that Shannen had crashed into a tree and fell to

the ground, covered in dirt, leaves, and scratches.

Randy was coming closer to her with the nozzle of his gun aimed straightly at her.

Shannen gasped in terror and shut her eyes, not wanting to see the bullet hit her.

However, out of nowhere, a fast, flying figure zoomed in and knocked Randy off of

his motorcycle and the chainsaw gun out of his hand.

When the figure landed on the ground, we saw that it was a tall, white, gray, and

purple robot with green eyes. It had bony like fingers, long, black legs, and huge, purple

wings.

I recognized him as well. "It's XT," I whispered to the others.

"Him, too?" asked Frank. "What next?"

"What seems to be the problem, here?" said the robot with a masculine voice.

After Randy got up from the ground, he sneered, "Nothing, you damn robot! Just

go!"

"He took my magnifying glass," Shannen answered. "And then he tried to kill me for

no apparent reason!"

XT crossed his arms and gave Randy a cold look.

"She's lying!" said Randy. "I didn't steal anything of hers. She's accusing me just to

get me highly pissed off!"

"Randy, you and both know that _you're_ the one who's lying," said XT. "And I don't

even care if you protest. So, hand it over, now."

Randy stood there, agape, but then said, "Hmph! Why should I?"

"Because if you don't, I'll tell the whole world about your little…scandal." XT showed

Randy some kind of picture, which made him shudder and feel stunned.

So then, Randy gave up, reached into his pocket, pulled out a blue magnifying

glass with a small switch on top, and gave it to XT.

"And I encourage you to stop harassing this innocent girl from now on," said XT.

As Randy got back on his motorcycle, he grunted. "Screw you, XT. I hope you end up

in hell!" He revved up the engine on his motorcycle and took off.

"Aw…" said Sean. "I wanted him to go for the kill."

"Shut it or I'll hurt you," I said.

XT walked over to Shannen and knelt down. "Are you alright?"

"No," Shannen answered. "I'm bruised up. And not to mention, scared to death!"

XT sighed and then shouted, "Could someone get this girl to the hospital? She needs

a bit of medical help…and maybe some restraints, too."

With that, a few red and tan puffballs rushed over with a carrying mat, placed

Shannen on it, and ran away with her.

"How are they able to carry her like that?" asked Sean.

"No clue," said Frank.

"Probably years and years of practice," said Peter.

We then noticed XT walking over to us and said, "Oh, what do we have here? The

Ultimate Heroes, I presume?"

I was surprised. "You've heard about us?"

"Of course, I have. I've been doing researches about you with my colleague, Meta

Knight. In fact, I know each and every one of your names. Now, let's see…" He pointed to

each one of us. "Franklyn the Tiger, Sean the Wolf, Mark and Peter the Hedgehog,

and…you, Miss Jordan the Cat. It's a lovely name for a girl like you."

I blushed at XT's compliment. "Thanks."

"My pleasure. Now, allow me to introduce myself. I am Xavier Truthfinder, model

number XT-421 of the Rinocian Empire. I am a fully, sentient, artificial, intelligent life

form on a mission to heal the hearts of beings throughout existence. But, for short, you

may call me XT."

We all fell silent, until Sean said, "Uh…do you usually say that speech whenever you

meet someone?"

"Only on weekdays," said XT.

"But, it's Saturday," I said.

"Oh, well, then." XT laughed.

"I don't think I like this guy right now," whispered Sean.

"Sean, stop it," I whispered back. "Try to be nice."

Sean whined. "I don't wanna."

After XT stopped laughing, he said, "Well, anyway, Meta Knight asked me to show you

to your rooms."

"Our rooms?" asked Mark.

"Yes. There's an inn located a few blocks away from here and the reservations were

already made. I'll be happy to take you there if you just follow me."

We all decided to follow XT to wherever the inn was.

However, Sean mumbled, "I still think he's weird."

**Whew. Finally, I'm done. Sorry, I'm a bit tired from my rehearsal.**

**Okay, I just want you all to know that Shannen is not an OC, but a cartoon **

**character I created when I was very young and I'm hoping to make a cartoon show of **

**her someday. She's supposed to be a junior detective, formerly known as Sherlock **

**Shannen.**

**She's also the reason of how I got my penname. I used her first name and the initial **

**of her last name, which is Madison. As for the 11, that's just my favorite number.**

**And Randy's a psychopathic character that my friend, Sean made up. I don't really **

**know too much about him, except that he kills anyone for no reason. Weird, I know.**

**I'm on my last week of pit orchestra practice, so I'll be sure to get back to this **

**soon. Please, R&R.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**I'm done with drama until spring. The performance went well…except for the fact **

**that one of the strings on my violin broke during the first act of the first **

**performance.**

**But, no worries. It's fixed now with three other new strings and it stayed perfectly **

**in tune.**

**I hope you like this chapter. Please, enjoy and R&R.**

Frank's POV

As we walked along, XT whispered to me, "Excuse me, Franklyn. May I ask you a

personal question?"

"Uh, sure, I guess," I replied.

"Just out of curiosity, is the pink cat over there your girlfriend?" He pointed over to

Jordan, who was walking in front of me.

I blushed when I heard his question, but answered, "Um, yeah. She is. Why?"

"Oh, no reason. It's just that you two seem to be a couple. And I just love the sight

of it. So, how long have you been dating her?"

"Uh…I don't know. Maybe two years."

"Interesting…"

* * *

My POV

When we finally reached the place, which was known as Genesis Inn, XT led us inside

the building. There, we went up the elevator to the second floor and down the hall until we

made it to room 109.

"Boys, you'll be staying in this room," said XT, pointing to the door.

"Uh, one question," said Mark. "Don't we need a room key or card to open the door?"

"Oh, no. In this hotel, the door to your room only opens with the touch of the owner's

hand. Give it a try."

Mark was hesitant, but then he stretched his hand out toward the door knob and the

door opened. "Wow. It works."

"Told you so," said XT.

When we all went inside, we saw that the room looked very old and crusty. The color

of the room was dull and the paint on the wall was mostly chipped off. There was also a

bunch of dust everywhere.

"This is it?" said Sean. "This room looks like shit!"

"Yeah," said Frank, walking over to one of the walls. "Not to mention, the paint's

screwed up." He lightly scratched on the wall and a huge strip of paint fell off.

"Uh, yeah…" said XT. "You see, ever since the Organization attacked our village, we've

been very short on our finances that we couldn't afford enough to rearrange some of the

rooms. So, you're just gonna have to bear it for now."

Sean shrugged. "Fine."

We all stepped into the room and looked around.

I saw Frank walk over to the bottom half of a bunk bed and gently rubbed the sheets

of it. "Well, at least the beds feel comfy."

"I call top bunk!" Sean screamed as he jumped up on the top, which suddenly crushed

Frank from the bottom.

This worried me. "Frank!"

After the bed returned back to normal, Sean got off and noticed Frank injured.

"F-Frank?" said Sean, stunned. "Oh, my God. I-I'm so sorry!"

I almost felt like crying. "Someone, help him!"

"I'm coming!" said Mark as he ran over here. Then, he used his healing powers,

restoring Frank's body.

He then sat up and shook himself. "Whoa! For a second there, I thought I was in

pain."

"You just were," said Peter.

"Oh."

We then noticed Mark searching the room for something. "Hey, there are only two

beds here!"

"Well, then you're gonna have to sleep either in the bathroom or the closet," said XT.

Mark was surprised. "What?"

"I heard that if a guy sleeps in the closet, it means you're gay," said Sean.

"Oh, shut up!" I shouted, feeling disgusted.

"What? It's possible."

I sighed. "Never mind."

"Man, I'm hungry," said Mark, walking over to the kitchen. "What's there to eat

around here?" He then opened the cupboard door and pull out a box of cereal. He read

aloud, "'Sell by October 18…1985'? Eww!" He tossed the box away with a disgusted look on

his face.

"Hey, isn't that the day when the NES came out?" asked Peter.

"Oh, yeah," said Mark. "Heheh…I guess that's a funny coincidence." He then walked

over to the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk. But, when he smelled it, he looked

grossed out. "Augh! Man, that reeks!"

"Oh, c'mon," said Sean. "Is it really that bad?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" asked Mark, pinching his nose so the odor wouldn't

penetrate his nostrils.

"Okay, I will," said Sean, snatching the milk from Mark's hand. He walked over to a

small table, grabbed a saucer, and poured the milk onto it, which turned out to be

extremely dry and lumpy. He smelled it, but drew back from the awful stench. He then

pulled out a spoon, scooped up a little bit of the dry milk, and took a bite out of it. After

that, he shoved the whole thing down his throat, but it made him shudder.

"Yeah, I guess it's maybe…I don't know, over twenty years old," said Sean. "Anyone

who eats this stuff could end up with explosive diarrhea." His eyes suddenly went wide.

"Uh…I'll be right back." He then rushed over to the bathroom and shut the door behind

him.

"XT, are you sure this is the only room you can get for us?" asked Frank.

"Unfortunately, yes," said XT. "But, I'm sure you'll get used to it soon. It's only the

food and the amount of space that's bad. Everything else is in neat condition, trust me."

Frank sighed. "I guess…"

Just then, we heard screaming coming from the bathroom. We all went over there to

see what was wrong. We saw Sean sitting near a corner, clutching his legs, and shaking

with fear.

We then turned to see that there was mole sticking its head out of the toilet. It

kept shouting, "Neh! Get out of my room, neh! You're not wanted here, neh!"

After a couple seconds of hesitation, XT spoke, "That's the toilet mole."

"Toilet mole?" I asked.

"Uh huh. We've tried so many times to kick him out of here, but he won't leave the

bathroom. For some strange reason, he's…obsessed with it."

I was stunned. "That doesn't sound right."

"Ooh, a mole," said Frank. "You know what this means?" He suddenly grabbed a

hammer out of nowhere and shouted, "WHACK-A-MOLE!!" He ran to the toilet and tried

slamming the mole down. However, it kept dodging it by bopping up and down in the toilet

water.

"Neh, you missed me!" the mole taunted. "You gotta do better than that, neh!"

"Damn…you…mole!" said Frank, struggling. "Why…won't…you…stand…still?!"

I couldn't take it anymore, so I shrugged, walked over to where Frank was and

grabbed his hammer. "Gimme that!" I then held the hammer up in the air and smashed

the mole and the toilet down to smithereens. I turned back to Frank and said, "I got him."

Frank looked surprised. "Wow, Jordan. You're strong."

I smiled. "Thank you."

"Yeah, but it's too bad you broke the toilet, though," said Peter.

When I saw what I've done, a sweat drop fell from my head. "Oops…"

"Nice…" said Mark in sarcasm.

"What?" I said. "I didn't think I was gonna actually break your toilet."

"Uh, guys," said Frank. "Aren't we forgetting something?" He pointed over to Sean,

who was still going through a shock syndrome.

"Don't bake the brownies!" Sean mumbled. "I'll only eat them."

"Is he gonna be okay?" I asked.

"Don't worry about him," said XT. "He just had a flip attack. He'll be fine after a few

seconds. But, in the meantime, I shall show Miss Cat to her room, now."

"Oh, okay!" I said, leaving the bathroom and the boys' room. There, XT led me to a

room across from the other one, which was room 108.

"And this is where you will be staying," said XT. "Go ahead and open the door."

After I turned the knob, I pushed the door open and saw that my room was fantastic.

It was covered with pink wallpaper and had a big single bed, an HD plasma screen TV, a

Wii, and a PS3. I was so impressed that I jumped for joy on my bed and cheered with

excitement.

* * *

Sean's POV

After I gained my reassurance, I walked out of the bathroom to see what was going

on. Sure enough, I saw everyone watching Jordan jumping on her bed in her new room. I

then noticed the plasma screen and PS3 over by the upper right corner.

I was shocked. "I don't frigging believe this!"

Everyone turned to me, except for Jordan, looking surprised to see me.

"Oh hey, Sean," said Franklyn. "Glad to see you're better."

"Hi," I said quickly and went back to the subject. "But, really, how come she gets a

good room and all we get is a crappy one?!"

"Well, two reasons," said XT. "One, because, like I said, we're currently on a crisis

with the economy and the limited amount of space. And two, because all of you are idiots,

except for her and her boyfriend."

I gasped. "Hey! That's sexism!"

"Really? I don't think so. Oh, wait. I take that back. I do!" He laughed hysterically.

I became so angry that I wanted to just hit XT, but just as I was about to stomp my way to

him, Franklyn grabbed me and said, "Sean, don't!"

"Let me go so I can kick his ass!" I said, struggling to break.

XT crossed his arms, shook his head, and chuckled. "My dear boy, you don't want to mess with

me."

"Oh, really?" I asked. "And why not?"

"Because, I was originally designed to be the most powerful killing machine in this universe. I

could easily break every fragile little bone inside your body until you completely perish."

"Don't intimidate me! I'm not afraid to kick you in the balls!"

"I'm being serious, Sean. Please, I don't want any trouble, so stand down or I will

prove it to you and you'll regret it."

"C'mon, Sean," said Franklyn. "Just let it go. It's not worth it."

"Yeah," agreed Mark and Peter.

I hesitated for a few seconds, but then gave in and sighed. "Oh, alright. But, consider

this a warning." I released myself from Franklyn's grip, took out my sword, and banged

XT on the head with it, creating a small dent on his forhead. After I put my weapon back

in its scabbard, I said, "Got it?"

"You have my word as a loyal robot," said XT, crossing his heart.

* * *

My POV

I stopped jumping on the bed and called out to my friends, "Hey, guys! Anyone wanna

play with me on my PS3? I got Soul Calibur IV!"

"Ooh, I do!" said Sean as he ran over to where my TV was.

"Me, too!" said Mark.

Frank and Peter also agreed.

"I will be heading outside now," said XT, walking out of the door. "Let me know if you

need anything else."

"Thanks, XT!" I shouted to him as he left. I then turned on the PS3 and played with

my friends for a little while.

**Okay, listen up. Some of you already found out that I registered on deviantART only **

**a few days ago and have been very distracted by it because I did so.**

**Now, as I said on my DA journal entry, with the exception of school and other stuff, **

**I might be just a little bit busy posting some artwork on that account, but I'm also **

**gonna try to get this story done ASAP so I can retire from this for good.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Sorry about the long wait. I've been very distracted by deviantART lately, but I **

**decided to take a break from it and get back to this.**

**I'm not sure how many more chapters I have left to go, but I'm gonna set my goal on **

**getting this done before the holidays.**

**Keep your fingers crossed for me and enjoy the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: BombMega belongs to my boyfriend, Frank.**

After about an hour or so later, we were all tired out from playing the video games on

my new PS3.

"Man, that was fun," I said, lying against the edge of my bed.

"You said it," said Frank, who was sitting beside me, wrapping his arm around me.

"I just can't believe Sean won most of the rounds in Soul Calibur IV," said Mark.

"Well, duh!" said Sean. "I'm good at combat games, plus whenever I go over to

Jordan's house, I get better and better in that game."

"But, Brutal Legends was good, too," said Peter.

"Yeah…" we all said in unison.

Just then, as I stood up to stretch out my body, I noticed something outside of my

window, so I peered through it and saw a strange figure. It was a round, robot-like

creature completely covered in red armor and had glowing yellow eyes.

I turned over to the others and said, "Guys, come over here!"

All four boys came over to my window, wondering what was going on.

I pointed to the exact spot on my window and said, "Look, it's BombMega."

"BombMega?" asked Frank, feeling surprised. "Oh, my God, I can't believe he's here!"

"Why don't we go say hi to him?" I suggested.

Everyone agreed and we left the room, rushed out of the hotel, and headed outside

into the village.

There, we saw BombMega and ran to him.

"Hey!" Frank shouted to him.

BombMega turned to us and said, "Oh! You must be the Ultimate Heroes. I've heard

so much about you."

"Yeah, whatever," said Sean.

Frank walked over to BombMega and said, "Hi, my name's Franklyn the Tiger. I'm a

huge fan of yours."

"Oh," said BombMega as he shook Frank's hand. "That's funny. I mean, it's not like

every day I get greeted by my fans, considering that I don't recall having any. But, it's

still a pleasure to meet you."

"Thanks."

Just then, we heard a voice call out, "Hey, there!"

We turned around and saw XT walking towards us with a grin on his face.

"Hey, XT!" I said, waving at him. "Wha'cha doing?"

"I decided to take a little stroll around the village and suddenly overheard you guys

talking."

"Cool." I pointed at BombMega. "XT, this is BombMega. BombMega, XT."

"Ah, yes," said XT to BombMega. "I've heard of you. You're from the planet Nitro."

"Indeed," said BombMega. "And I've heard that you were born in Rinoco. Sounds like

a very interesting place."

"Well…"

"Hey, guys!" Sean interrupted. "I betcha that BombMega can kick XT's ass in just a

few seconds!"

"No way," said Mark. "XT's sure to win."

When I heard what those two said, I was surprised. "Um…I'm not sure this is a good

idea."

"Nah, I guess it can't hurt," said Frank. "What have they got to lose?"

"Uh, their lives?"

"Aw, c'mon. At least give it a shot."

"Yeah!" said Mark and Sean in unison. They then chanted, "FIGHT!" a couple times.

I turned over to the two robot-like beings and heard BombMega say, "Well, if they

ask for a challenge, then I'm in."

"Very well, then," said XT. "But remember, I won't go easy on you."

"Me neither."

"Hold it," shouted Peter. "Who's gonna be the referee?"

No one answered, until Frank said, "I'll do it."

So then, we all cleared the way so that XT and BombMega could have some space and

Frank stood a few feet away from them.

"Are you two ready?" asked Frank.

Both BombMega and XT said yes.

"Okay. When I give the signal…" Frank raised his hand in the air. "ready…set…" After

a few seconds of hesitation, Frank swung his hand down and shouted, "…GO!!"

BombMega started his first attack by charging up a static chrome ball and shot it at

XT.

But, XT jumped in the air and used his lavender wings to fly. He then took out a long

staff from the chamber in his stomach and speedily flew down to the ground, aiming at

BombMega.

However, the red robot dodged the attack by leaping backwards. After that, a sharp

blade formed from each of his elbows and he performed somewhat of a swordsmanship

with XT's staff.

But, after a couple seconds, BombMega sliced off the staff in two with his elbow

blade.

This stunned XT. "Oh, crap."

Just then, BombMega punched XT in the face, causing the white robot to fall to the

ground.

But, XT got back up and smirked. "You sure are a tough one."

"I know," said BombMega. "But, if you thought that was hard, then say hello to my

little friends!" From his fingers, a bunch of missiles were locked inside, but visible to see.

"Oh yeah?" said XT. "Well, then say hello to my little friend!" He reached into his

chamber and pulled out a tall, black umbrella and opened it.

BombMega was stunned. "What the…? You're kidding me, right? An umbrella? If I

shoot my missiles at that, it'll go right through."

"Oh, but this isn't your ordinary, average, everyday umbrella. Perfectly modified,

Rinocian style."

"Still, an umbrella? That's a lame choice for a weapon."

"That's what she said!" Sean shouted out.

We all glared at him.

"Er…never mind," said Sean, nervously.

BombMega then shot his finger missiles at XT, but, as the white robot spun his

umbrella around, he blocked all of them off as if his weapon were a shield.

After BombMega was out of bullets, he became surprised. "Wow. I guess I spoke too

soon."

Just then, after XT closed up his umbrella, he started using it as a whip and tried

hitting BombMega several times with it.

But then, BombMega grabbed the umbrella from XT's hands, tossed it over, and then

warped away from his spot.

XT stood still while turning his head, trying to search for BombMega.

"Hey!" BombMega called out from XT's right-hand side. "I'm over here!" He then ran

across the field quickly to another direction. "No, wait! I'm right here!"

As he kept zipping around XT, the white robot was getting confused to where he

would be.

Suddenly, he was pushed down by BombMega, who had his foot on his back.

There, BombMega shot his eye beam on XT's back for a few seconds, as if he were

writing something on it.

Then, XT threw BombMega off of his back and stood up.

I suddenly noticed what was written on XT's back. It said, '_Kick me, I'm a dumbass._'

I couldn't help but laugh, even though it was really horrible.

All of my friends laughed as well, but even more hysterically than I did.

XT was confused. "What are you laughing at?!"

"YOU!" Sean said, still cracking up.

"Huh?" XT turned his head over to his back, saw the writing, and gasped with shock.

After he put his head back in the front, he became angry and shouted at BombMega, "You

ruined my armor! Now, you're gonna pay!"

"Bring it!" said BombMega, beckoning him.

"Oh, I will. Get ready to face my ARTEMIS Sniper!" XT's hand formed into a mini

cannon.

"Interesting. Well, then, prepare for my Cannon Arm!" BombMega's hand also formed

into a canon like XT's.

After the two robots charged up their energy, they shot the energy blasts at each

other and they collided.

Both robots tried to repel the energy from each other, but it was hard.

Then, there was a very huge burst of light that we couldn't tell which energy blast hit

who and we were forced to shut our eyes.

* * *

After the light ceased, we opened our eyes and saw that both of the robots were

knocked out cold.

We were all stunned and confused.

"So…who won?" I asked.

Frank scratched his head. "Uh…it's a draw!"

I was glad to hear that the battle was finally over, but Mark and Sean were upset.

Just then, BombMega and XT woke up and sat up, feeling a bit groggy.

"D…did we both win?" asked BombMega.

"Yep," answered Frank.

Both robots stood up from the ground and smiled at each other.

"Excellent battle," said BombMega as he shook XT's hand.

"I agree," said XT. After he let go of BombMega's hand, he pointed his finger and

said, "But, if you ever mess up my armor again, I will kill you!"

"Okay, I'm sorry! Well, anyway, I have to get to the diner."

"What diner?" asked Mark.

BombMega turned to us. "Oh, you haven't been there? It's one of the best diners

ever in Nintendo Village. It's called Klonoa's Diner."

"Klonoa?" said Sean.

"Yes. He and his friends serve the best kinds of food there. It's an all-you-can-eat

buffet."

Mark was surprised. "Ooh! That sounds like my kind of place!"

"Same here," said Peter.

"Well, then you should check it out," said BombMega. "I hope to see you there in a

few." With that, he left us.

After that, we, including Frank, walked over to XT.

"You okay, XT?" I said.

"Except for the back of my armor being ruined, never been better," said XT.

"I really feel sorry for you. That must've been embarrassing."

"I don't," said Sean. "I thought it was hilarious."

I turned to him. "Screw you, Sean!"

"Alright, alright," said XT. "No need to be snippy. Oh, by the way, before I head off

to fix my armor, you must meet my daughter."

We were all surprised and said in unison, "Your daughter?"

"Oh, yes. She's quite a charming one, my Quasar." XT suddenly looked at us with his

eyebrow raised. "What? You didn't think robots could have kids?"

"Well, that and I didn't think they could get married," answered Frank.

"Uh, no. I'm not married. I just decided to screw a woman for kicks."

We were all shocked. "WHAT?!"

XT chuckled. "No, I'm just kidding. Calm down. Actually, I built Quasar using some

spare parts that I had leftover and then she was brought to life by a spirit named

Celeste." **(A/N: Read XT-421's "Seed of Love: Part Five" for details!)**

"So, then…you're asexual?" asked Sean.

Stunned by his question, I bonked Sean on the head really hard.

He rubbed his head with pain and then glared at me. "What?!"

"You're such a pervert, Sean," I said, shaking my head.

"Okay, how does that one little question make me a pervert?!"

"Because it does!"

"Well, I think that's stupid!"

"Why, I ought to—"

"GUYS!!" Frank shouted as pulled me and Sean away from each other. "Cool it!"

We both hesitated, but then shrugged.

"Now, as I was saying," said XT, "Quasar is a fine looking robot and she's very good,

but there are times when she can have a bit of an attitude."

"Well, then we won't do anything to piss her off," said Peter.

The others and I shook our heads with agreement.

"Oh, goodie," said XT. "Then, I'll introduce her to you, now. Quasar!"

We looked over the horizon to wait for XT's daughter to come forward, but she wasn't

there.

But then, we looked down to see a small, gray, spider-robot with a green eye and a

round, Japanese like hat crawl over to us.

XT reached his hand down to the spider robot so it could crawl on it, and lifted the

mechanical creature up.

"Yes, Dad?" the spider spoke in a feminine voice.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute," said Sean. "That's your daughter? She's a frigging

spider!"

"Hey, don't judge me because of my look!"

"Now, now, Quasar," said XT, patting her head. "If they don't appreciate your actual form,

then maybe you should show them the other one."

"Oh, I sure will," said Quasar.

After XT put her down, he stood backwards to give her some space.

Then, Quasar began changing from a spider into a two-legged robot like XT. Her

features included a red top, skirt, and shoes, the same gray hat, two green eyes, a tiny

heart in between her eyebrows, an aqua necklace, and a purple spot in the hole of the Q in

her initials 'Q.T.'

"Whoa," said Sean. "I'm sorry I even laughed at you."

"Hmph! You should be!" Quasar snapped. "Who are you freaks anyway?"

"Quasar," said XT. "These are the legendary Ultimate Heroes."

Quasar was stunned. "What? Are you kidding me? They look like morons!" She

pointed at Frank. "Except you. You're hot."

When I heard that, I was shocked. I stepped in front of my boyfriend and said, "Back

off, sister! He's already taken by me!"

"Oh, really? Well, I think you're a dork with those glasses on!"

I gasped.

"Quasar!" said XT. "Don't be rude. They are the ones who can save us from the

Organization. Don't you see that?"

"I don't even care," Quasar mumbled.

"Sweetheart, why don't you just introduce yourself to them nicely?"

Quasar shrugged. "Fine. I'm Quasar Truthfinder, model number QT-314 of the

Rinocian Empire. Most of the time, people address me as either QT or the 'Love Bug'."

"Love Bug?" said Frank.

"Yes," said XT. "You see, whenever Quasar bites a mortal being in her spider form,

she injects a liquid that makes their hormones stimulate, whether it represents love or

lust."

Frank and I became nervous about what he said.

"Well, we certainly don't want to see that," I said.

"Whatever," said Quasar.

"Hey," said Mark. "Maybe we should get to the diner now."

"Oh, right," said Frank. "Let's go!"

"See ya, XT!" I said as I waved good-bye to the male robot.

A few seconds after that, we all left to the diner.

* * *

Quasar's POV

As my dad and I watched the Ultimate Heroes leave, I changed back into my spider

form and mumbled to myself, "Maybe I can make the tiger and cat screw each other in

public. Now, that would be something great to see." I softly cackled at my evil idea.

But, before I could sneak away, my dad caught me in his hand and said sternly,

"Quasar. Behave."

I whined. "Do I have to?"

"Yes. Now, c'mon. I have to get my armor fixed before we can go to the diner."

I sighed. "Okay."

"That's my girl," said my dad with a smiled.

I then jumped down from my dad's hand, changed back into my two-legged form, and

started walking off with him.

As we did, I looked over and saw something written on his back. I giggled at that.

"So, you're a dumbass now?"

My dad glared at me. "Shut up or I'll ground you."

"Yes, Dad."

**Whew! I'm finally done. I really need to make up some more time for this.**

**Well, that's all for now until next chapter. Please, R&R.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Okay, just to give you all a heads up, this is the only time I'm going to be putting a **

**religious joke in this story because it was my friends' idea and I thought it was **

**funny, too.**

**Also, the owner of JD the Hedgehog had decided to change him into a wolf, so that's **

**what he's gonna be from now on and that's who will be in this chapter as well.**

My POV

After a few minutes came to pass, we made it to Klonoa's diner. And when we went

inside, we couldn't believe our eyes.

This very restaurant was not only an all-you-can-eat buffet, but it also had a mini

arcade, a pool table, and, most importantly, a dinner comedian show.

"Oh, my God," said Sean. "BombMega wasn't kidding at all about this place."

"I know," said Frank. "This is amazing!"

Just then, I noticed a red-headed girl dressed in pink, whom I believed looked a bit

like a monkey, came over to us near the registration desk.

"Hello," she said, "Welcome to Klonoa's diner. How many per table?"

"Just the five of us," said Frank.

"Okay. Right this way, please." The monkey-liked girl led us to our table, which was

close to the talent show stage.

After we set ourselves down, the girl gave us our menus and left.

Once we all started reading the menu, we were truly surprised.

"Holy crap," said Sean. "There are so many different choices on this menu."

"When BombMega said 'all you can eat', he actually meant '_all_ you can eat'!" said Mark.

"Yeah," I agreed. "And this place actually has the kind of peanut butter and jelly

sandwiches that I like."

"This is really insane," said Peter.

Just then, a black and white cat-like creature with very long ears, dressed in blue

clothing, walked over to our table with a small pad of paper and a pen.

"Good afternoon," he said. "My name's Klonoa and I'll be your server."

"Wait a minute," said Sean. "You're Klonoa, the guy who owns the restaurant?"

"Yes. That's correct."

"Oh, yeah," said Mark. "I've heard of you. You're the guy from Namco."

"Oh, you mean you read the ad? It's listed in the cover of Namco News." Klonoa

presented a newspaper article that said in printed bold letters: **"Klonoa's Diner: The best **

**all-you-can-eat buffet in town. Come and stop by for a bite!"**

"Uh…yeah. Something like that."

"Then, it's nice to meet someone who recognizes me. But, anyway, what would you all

like for drinks?"

"I'll take a coke," said Frank.

"Me, too," said Sean.

"Sprite, please," said Mark.

"Mountain Dew," said Peter.

"I'll just have lemon Nestea," I said.

After Klonoa finished writing down my drink choice, he said, "Alright. And what would

you like to eat?"

"I'll have a double cheeseburger," said Frank.

"I'm gonna have some pepperoni pizza," said Sean.

"Me, too," said Peter.

"I'd like a hot dog with ketchup and mayonnaise," said Mark.

"PB and J on wheat bread," I said. "Smooth and grape."

After Klonoa wrote down my order, he took our menus and said, "Okay. You guys can

go get your food by the corner on the left and I'll be back with your drinks."

"Thanks, Klonoa," I said as he walked away from our table.

Then, we got up from our seats and walked over to where the food was.

While my friends went over to a few different sections of the buffet to get their

food, I went over to the sandwich section to get my PB and J sandwich.

But, I suddenly jumped when a voice behind my back said, "Hello."

I turned around to see a black wolf-boy probably about my age with yellow eyes,

dressed in a red sweater and jeans.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he apologized.

I sighed with relief and said, "Oh, don't worry about it. Um…who are you?"

"Jordan, it's me, JD. You know, from fanfiction."

I was surprised. "JD? Oh, my God, how did you get here?"

"Well, I went downstairs to my living room to watch TV, then I discovered this

strange new video game called 'Game X-overs' and decided to play it. But, when I turned it

on, there was a huge flash of light and then…bam! I ended up here as a wolf."

"Wow. That's kind of like what happened to me and my friends. But, wait. Aren't you

supposed to be a hedgehog?"

"Uh, no. I decided to change my signature self into a wolf, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot."

"No worries. I'm sure you'll get used to it."

"Me, too."

Just then, I heard someone call out my name, so I turned my head to see Frank

beckon me.

I then turned back to JD and said, "Oh, I gotta go. My boyfriend's waiting for me."

"Oh, okay," said JD. "I'll see you later."

"Right back at you." I walked away from JD and headed back to the table with Frank.

Once we got back, Klonoa came back with our drinks and handed them to us one-by-

one.

"Thanks again, Klonoa," I said.

"No problem," said Klonoa. "It's my job to satisfy the customer."

Just before Klonoa was about to leave, he looked over our heads with a stunned

expression on his face.

We looked over that direction to see a chicken on the stage near a microphone,

facing the audience.

"What's a chicken doing up on stage?" asked Frank.

"I'm afraid you're about to find out," said Klonoa, nervously.

We saw the chicken clearing its throat, but then choked and wheezed very badly. He

then said in his hoarse voice, "Water! Water! I need water!"

Suddenly, a hen rushed by, gave the chicken a glass of water, and left.

Then, the chicken took a huge gulp of the water and felt relieved.

"Much better," said the chicken with a masculine voice. He shouted out, "Hey there,

y'all! Have I got a joke for you? Now, why did the chicken cross the road? Huh? HUH??"

After a brief moment of silence, the chicken answered, "Why, to get to the other

side!" He then laughed hysterically while everyone else booed at him.

"You suck!" said someone in the audience.

"Go to hell!" said someone else.

"You're worse than Fred!" said a third person.

They then began throwing stuff at the chicken, but he kept blocking them with his

arms.

But then, Frank got up from his seat and shouted out, "There's no good comedy for

this!" He then shot out a thin shape of neon energy and sliced the chicken's head off.

There, the chicken's body ran off the stage spastically.

"That's what you get for telling a boring ass joke," said Sean.

"Poor piece of poultry," I said.

Frank turned his head back to Klonoa and asked, "Why don't you ever hire good

comedians?"

"Well…" Klonoa began, "…you see, ever since the Organization attacked our village, I

haven't had enough customers since I used to, meaning I haven't had enough money to hire

these comedians. Also, most of them were killed because they refused to work for the

Organization. So now, without a good comedy act to go with my comedy show, my diner will

eventually go out of business."

"But, what about the arcade?" I asked. "Doesn't that earn you money?"

"It did, but some of them got broken and because of the economic crisis, I can't

order new ones."

"And the pool table?" asked Peter.

"That, you play for free."

"Oh…"

Klonoa sighed. "Look, don't even worry about me. Just enjoy your meal." He then

left sadly.

"Man, I feel sorry for him," said Frank.

"Yeah," said Sean. "Too bad he can't just hire good comedians for free, that way

we'd all be happy."

When I heard those words, an idea popped into my head. "That's it!"

Everyone looked at me confusingly.

"What's it?" asked Frank.

"We should all perform in the comedy show. That way, Klonoa's restaurant won't go

out of business and everyone can get a good laugh."

Everyone was very hesitant.

"Jordan, I don't think that's such a good idea," said Mark.

"Aw, c'mon. You guys are comedy geniuses! You can make anyone laugh."

"But I'm not that funny. Besides, I steal jokes."

"Yeah," said Sean. "That's how it always is with you Jews."

Mark was surprised. "What? What are you saying?"

"Oh, nothing, Mr. Mel Gibson Fan."

Mark was now shocked. "What? Okay, that is a stereotype!"

Sean smirked. "Oh, really? Well, I can think of some good reasons that prove you

wrong and me right. Now, let me think…oh yeah. Jews are bad at telling jokes, they have

big noses…"

As Sean continued to state his stereotypical reasons, I put my hand on my head and

shook it with disbelief. _"Oh, Sean. Shut up already. You're embarrassing Mark."_

"…and, most importantly, Jews never enter in a hotdog contest. You know why?

'Cause they don't eat pork!"

Mark paused just as he was about to eat his hotdog with ketchup and mayonnaise.

"Go ahead, Mark. Eat it. Prove Mel Gibson wrong!"

Feeling annoyed, Mark put his hotdog down on his plate and said, "That's it!" He then

reached down from under the table and pulled out a huge gun with icicles handing down

from it. "You're going down!"

Sean buzzed his lips with disbelief. "A gun? 'Ooh, I'm so scared!' I may have you

know, I can dodge those bullets with my sword."

"Oh, this is no ordinary gun…it's an ice cream gun!"

Sean was surprised. "An…ice cream gun?" He suddenly burst into laughter. After a

few seconds, he stopped and asked mockingly, "What are you gonna do? Give me brain

freeze? I happen to be immune to that."

Mark smirked. "We'll see about that." He then pulled the trigger and shot out an ice

cream cone, which Sean had caught in his mouth and ate.

"Mmm…chocolate," said Sean after he swallowed the whole thing down. "See?

Nothing happened. So, take that, Jew!"

"Wait for it…" said Mark, slyly.

At first, Sean felt nothing. But, after a couple seconds, he began to twitch his eye,

then shivered, and then screamed as he held his head. Suddenly, his whole body turned

light blue and then he was totally frozen and covered in ice.

I was surprised. "Is he…?"

Frank gently touched Sean's head with his finger and the frozen wolf-boy tipped

over and shattered into millions of pieces.

We were all shocked.

"Oh, my God!" I shouted. "He killed Sean!"

"You bastard!" shouted Peter.

"N-n-no, wait!" Frank panicked. "I can fix this, I swear! Okay, let's see here…" He

bent down to the floor to pick up the pieces of Sean and tried putting him together.

After a couple seconds, Frank finished and said, "There, it's done!"

We were even more stunned as ever.

"You made him a duck!" said Peter.

Frank looked over and saw that the icy figure did look like a duck, screamed, and

then took the pieces apart. "Okay, okay, no need to panic. I think I can do it this time!"

A few seconds after he finished repairing Sean, he was exactly as he should be.

"There, good as new," said Frank.

Just then, all of the pieces fell to the floor again.

When Frank saw that, he got frustrated and cursed, "Augh! God damn it!"

Suddenly, I saw something and said, "Wait! Look."

Everyone turned their heads to see the tiny icicles repair themselves until Sean's

body was restored. Then, the ice melted off and Sean's face turned red with anger.

"YOU!!" he said, pointing at Mark. "I'M GONNA FRIGGING KILL YOU FOR WHAT

YOU DID!!" He then grabbed a chair from the table and threw it at Mark, but the brown

hedgehog destroyed it with his powers.

"Well, you deserved it for making fun of my religion!" said Mark.

"Do I sound like I even care?! No. Now, shut up and stand still so I can kick your

ass!"

"Over my dead body!" Mark then shot out his thunder powers, but Sean quickly

pulled out his sword and blocked it.

As the two continued on fighting, I came up with an idea. I walked over to Peter and

whispered in his ear about what my plan was.

He then agreed and walked over to Mark and Sean. There, he used his Chaos Control

to warp the two boys to the stage without them noticing.

Sean suddenly knocked Mark to the ground and he pointed his sword at him.

"Not so tough now, are you?" said Sean.

Mark hesitated, but then made a slight smirk. "Maybe not…unless I do this!" He

kicked Sean's leg, causing him to trip and fall on his face. It also made him lose his grip on

his sword, which was then caught by Mark.

"And that's how a Jew does it," he said, pointing the sword at Sean.

Just then, everyone began to laugh and cheer for the two boys.

Sean and Mark were both confused and then realized that they were on the stage.

"What the hell?" said Sean.

"How did we get up here?" asked Mark.

After I climbed up on stage, I said, "I simply had Peter use Chaos Control to warp

you guys there."

Mark and Sean looked stunned.

"There was nothing funny about our fight, though," said Sean.

"Yeah, but they thought it was," I said, pointing to the audience. I then shouted out

to them, "Aren't I right?"

Everyone cheered with agreement.

"See?" I said to the others. "If you guys can make them laugh, then I suggest you go

with my idea. C'mon, what do you say?"

"I'm going with Jordan's idea," said Frank as he climbed up the stair. "We should at

least give it a try."

"Yeah," agreed Peter. "Besides, what could possibly go wrong?"

The two boys hesitated, but then shrugged.

"Oh, alright," said Mark. "But, I'm only doing one act, that's it!"

"And I guess it can't hurt," said Sean.

I smiled. "Goodie! Then let's get more people to sign up for this thing!"

We all then walked off from the stage and gathered up some people to help us with

the comedy show.

I was certain this plan was going to work.

**Listen up, people! I need some of you guys to help me come up with good comedy **

**acts so I can try to make the next chapter as good as possible.**

**So, please, send me a review if you have any good ideas you want to use for your **

**OCs.**

**Also, I'm gonna be a bit busy this month because of upcoming events, after school **

**help, and making Christmas cards for my friends.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Since I don't really have enough comedy ideas as I should have, I might just **

**condense this chapter a little bit. But, if it is enough, then I'll just leave it alone.**

**Also, you should recall the disclaimers from Chapter 2, but I'll put up who I didn't **

**mention before and just added now. Ariana the Echidna belongs to herself.**

After I counted out the number of people on the sign-up list (which wasn't really a

lot of them; oh well), I made sure that they were all ready for the show and then I went

through the curtains where the audience was.

I then walked over to the microphone, checked if it was on, and said, "Good

Afternoon, everyone and welcome to the comedy show of Klonoa's Diner. To kick things

off tonight, I'd like to present the performers of our first act: Ariana the Echidna and

Crystal the Cat."

After I walked away from the stage, the curtains opened, showing the two

anthropomorphic girls.

"Hey, Crystal," said Ariana. "Would you like to hear this joke I just came up with?"

"Sure, why not?" said Crystal.

"Okay. What do you call a person who runs very fast?"

"Um…I don't know. What?"

"A Russian."

"Oh…so, that would make Sonic a Russian?"

"Exactly."

Some of the audience members laughed at that joke.

* * *

A minute or two later, JD and Klonoa started the second act by throwing a plastic

disc at each other.

After Klonoa caught it, JD asked him, "What do you get when you take a great

movie, and you make it into a game?"

Klonoa hesitated. "Uh…a bad game."

"No. An interactive atrocity. That disc I threw was of Star Wars Phantom Menace."

"Wasn't it not the best?"

"Not one of my favorites. If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go stab some hackers."

As JD walked off stage, Klonoa turned to the audience and said, "Arrogant

personality is arrogant."

I guess that wasn't the best joke to be second, but at least it killed some time.

* * *

About another minute later, it was Peter and Mark's turn for the next act.

"Hey, Peter," said Mark. "Would you like some Falcon Punch?" He took out a glass of

pinkish-reddish punch and handed it to Peter.

"Sure," said Peter, taking the glass. Once he drank it all down, he felt the

aftertaste in his mouth and said, "Hmm. It has that sort of…tangy flavor to it." Just

then, his eyes widened, for it looked like he felt something weird in his stomach.

"Wait…what the—" He suddenly was pushed backwards and fell to the floor.

As Peter sat his head up weakly, he said, "Oh…so, that's why it's called 'Falcon

Punch'." He then laid his head back down and closed his eyes as if he fell unconscious.

A lot of people cheered and cracked up at that.

* * *

For the fourth act, a human dressed in white gangster clothing, formerly known as

Fred Krissar, told one of those crazy stories that all comedians usually do.

"So, y'all know about almonds, right?" he said. "Well, they're not really all monds. I

mean, what the heck is a mond?"

No one laughed at that joke, but someone threw a banana peel at him. As he was

about to walk offstage, he suddenly slipped on the banana peel and fell flat on his butt.

Everyone got a good laugh that time.

* * *

Before the fifth act was to come on, I was having a conversation with Quasar.

"No, I'm not doing it!" she said, crossing her arms.

"Oh, c'mon, Quasar," I protested. "It'll really give the audience members a lot of

attention. You look like you can sing and dance all at once."

"Yes, but you don't understand my problem. I don't want to embarrass myself by

dancing like a sexy chick. It makes me feel uncomfortable."

"But, you have the power to make people feel sexy."

"That's 'cause I'm a hypocrite. But, really, I don't want to do that."

"Fine, don't dance in a sexy fashion. Just perform the song, 'Disturbia' by Rihanna."

"But, I don't sing either."

"Quasar, please! Everyone'll be there to cheer you on, including your dad. And I

know how much he'll want to see his little girl make him proud."

Quasar hesitated for a couple seconds, but then shrugged. "Alright, fine. I'll

perform a song. But, if I do, you have to perform something."

I was surprised. "Me? But, what do I sing?"

"I don't know! Just pick anything…so long as it's not 'Party in the USA' by Miley

Cyrus."

"Oh, no. Blegh! I hate that song!"

"Good, then we're even." As Quasar walked away, I shook my head and sighed.

Just then, I heard a voice call out, "Jordan!"

I turned around to see Frank walked towards me in his costume for the next act.

He wore the same clothes, boots, gloves, and headband as Solid Snake from _"Metal Gear _

_Solid"_.

"Do I really have to dress up like this?" he asked.

"Of course, you have to, sweetie," I answered. "You know what happened to the real

Snake, right?"

* * *

_Flashback_

_We both thought about Snake trying to get away from a group of rampaging men _

_with guns by using his hovercraft. But, one of the men shot some bullets through his _

_body and hovercraft and he fell to the other side of the cliff._

"_Snake? Snake? SNAKE!!" his comrade shouted from his radio as Snake continued _

_to fall lifelessly. _

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"Oh, yeah…" said Frank. "But still, why do I have to be Snake?"

"Because Peter's too obsessive with his new gun collection, which could result in a

hazard, and you're the only one qualified for the role," I answered. "Besides, I think you

look pretty handsome in that outfit."

Frank's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah. This outfit makes you look…strong."

Frank chuckled softly. "Well…I don't know about that, but…I guess—"

"Hold on," I interrupted, taking out a sharpie marker from my pocket. "You just

need one more thing." I carefully drew a fake mustache on Frank's muzzle. "There. Good

as new." I then put the marker away and held up a small mirror so that he would see his

reflection.

After Frank examined his new look, he said, "Heh. I guess it's not bad after all."

I smiled. "I knew you were gonna say that."

Frank took a deep breath. "Well, I'd better get on out there."

I put my hands around Frank's neck. "One kiss for good luck before you do?"

Frank smiled. "Sure."

We then leaned in close to each other and quickly, but gently, kissed.

After I let go of Frank, I said to him, "Go get them, Tiger."

"I will." Frank then walked over to the other side of the stage while I went through

the curtain and walked over to the microphone.

"Okay," I spoke. "For our next act, we have Franklyn the Tiger playing as Solid

Snake and Sean the Wolf as the victim."

As soon as I returned backstage, the curtain opened, revealing Sean pretending to

search for something.

"Oh, goodie," he said. "At least there's no one around to sneak up on me at this very

spot."

Just then, there was some background music playing and then Frank appeared from

the left-side corner of the stage and he began to sing,

"_My name is Snake._

_I like to sneak._

_I crawl after I take a peak._

_And now I've grasped your little head._

_I snap your neck and now you're dead."_

Once Frank pretended to snap Sean's neck, the wolf-boy finished off the song by

singing,

"_Dee, da, do._

_And now I'm dead."_

Sean then fell to the ground and made a dead expression on his face.

As everyone clapped and cheered for the act, Frank bowed politely and said, "Thank

you. Thank you. You're too kind." He bent down towards Sean and said, "Sean, act's over.

You can get up now."

"I c-can't, man," answered Sean.

"Why not?"

"'Cause you really did snap my neck."

Frank became stunned. "Oh…uh, can somebody call a doctor here?"

Suddenly, Sean stood up and shouted out, "Just kidding!" He then laughed

hysterically and so did the audience.

Frank, however, crossed his arms and frowned. "That wasn't funny, Sean. You really

had me worried for a minute."

"At least it made everyone laugh."

Frank sighed. "Let's just go, please."

As soon as the two boys walked away, the curtains closed as I walked downstage

and spoke under the microphone, "Good job, guys. Now, I have something to say.

Unfortunately, there will be no more comedians performing tonight."

Everyone groaned and whined with complaint.

"But, the good news is, we have a special treat for you. Here she is, on our second-

to-last act, singing 'Disturbia' by Rihanna, Quasar!"

After I walked offstage, the curtains re-opened and there was Quasar, frozen in a

stylish pose, until the music started to play and she began to sing:

"_What's wrong with me?  
_

_Why do I feel like this?  
_

_I'm going crazy now_

No more gas, in the red, can't even get it started

_Nothing heard, nothing said, can't even speak about it  
_

_On my life, on my head, don't wanna think about it  
_

_Feels like I'm going insane, yeah_

It's a thief in the night to come and grab you

_It can creep up inside you and consume you  
_

_A disease of the mind, it can control you  
_

_It's too close for comfort_

Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder

_Ain't gonna play nice, watch out you might just go under  
_

_Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered  
_

_So if you must falter be wise_

Your mind's in disturbia, it's like the darkness is light

_Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?  
_

_Disturbia, ain't used to what you like  
_

_Disturbia, disturbia."_

As she sang the 'bom, bom, be-da' part, she bent her legs and swung her arms out

like Rihanna did in her music video.

"Faded pictures on the wall, it's like they talking to me

_Disconnecting on calls, the phone don't even ring  
_

_I gotta get out or figure this shit out  
_

_It's too close for comfort, oh_

It's a thief in the night to come and grab you

_It can creep up inside you and consume you  
_

_A disease of the mind it can control you  
_

_I feel like a monster, oh_

_Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder  
_

_Ain't gonna play nice, watch out you might just go under  
_

_Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered  
_

_So if you must falter be wise_

Your mind's in disturbia, it's like the darkness is light

_Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?  
_

_Disturbia, ain't used to what you like  
_

_Disturbia, disturbia_

_Disturbia…ah, ah…_

Release me from this curse I'm in

_Trying to maintain but I'm struggling  
_

_If you can't go-o-o  
_

_I think I'm gonna ah, ah, ah, ah_

Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder

_Ain't gonna play nice, watch out you might just go under  
_

_Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered  
_

_So if you must falter be wise_

Disturbia, it's like the darkness is light

_Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?  
_

_Disturbia, ain't used to what you like  
_

_Disturbia, disturbia."_

For the ending of the song, she smirked, raised her hands in the air, and slowly

twirled around once. She then held the pose as everyone clapped for her.

"Wooh!" I heard XT shout out in the audience. "That's my girl!"

A few seconds later, Quasar went backstage and, as the curtains closed again, I

went back to the microphone.

"Man, what a great song," I said. "But, anyway, before we close up this show, I'm

gonna sing a song for all of you. It's one of my personal favorites. I hope you enjoy."

After I waited a couple seconds for the music to come on, I started singing:

_"Grew up in a small town,_

_And when the rain would fall down,_

_I'd just stare out my window._

_Dreaming of what could be,_

_And if I'd end up happy._

_I would pray._

_Trying not to reach out_

_but when i try to speakout_

_felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here_

_but something felt so wrong here_

_so I pray I could breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly._

_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky._

_Make a wish, take a chance,_

_Make a change, and break away._

_Out of the darkness and into the sun._

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love._

_I'll take a risk, take a chance,_

_Make a change, and break away._

_Wanna feel the warm breeze._

_Sleep under a palm tree._

_Feel the rush of the ocean._

_Get onboard a fast train._

_Travel on a jetplane._

_Far away,_

_And break away._

_I'm spreadin' my wings and I'll learn how to fly._

_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky._

_Make a wish, take a chance,_

_Make a change, and break away._

_Out of the darkness and into the sun._

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love._

_I'll take a risk, take a chance,_

_Make a change, and break away._

_Buildings with a hundred floors._

_Swinging with revolving doors._

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me._

_Gotta keep movin on movin on._

_Fly away,_

_Break away._

_I'm spreadin' my wings and I'll learn how to fly._

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye,_

_Take a risk, take a chance,_

_Make a change, and break away._

_Out of the darkness and into the sun._

_But I won't forget the place I come from,_

_I gotta take a risk, take a chance,_

_Make a change, and break away._

_Breakaway._

_Break away."_

As everyone clapped for my song, I smiled and bowed.

**Man, I really need to make faster updates. No joke. **

**But, anyway, I'm pretty sure this story's gonna have a total of twenty chapters. **

**And I hope to get them done soon. If I don't, please be patient. R&R.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Okay, the plans for holiday break, which is now, is this:**

**1. I'll be going over to my friend, Sean's house for a Christmas party on Sunday **

**night.**

**2. I'm gonna be celebrating Christmas at my grandparents' house on the 25****th**** and my **

**other grandmother's house on New Year's Eve (which is also my dad's birthday).**

**3. I'm gonna try to work on this a bit more, but I also need to get back on **

**deviantART and post up some more artwork.**

**4. I have some homework to do 'cause after this is over, I have to prepare for **

**midterms.**

**The rest is just the usual.**

**Also, please remember which OC belongs to whom, as I said the previous chapter. **

**But, since I didn't say it before, I'll now state that Glitch belongs to my boyfriend.**

Normal POV

As everyone clapped for Jordan's performance, what the young heroes didn't notice

is that there was a mysterious, abnormal creature dressed in a black trench coat and hat

in the audience.

"_Huh," _the stranger thought, _"that girl sure can sing."_

Just then, Lolo, one of Klonoa's friends, came over to his table with a cup of

milkshake in her hand.

"Here's your chocolate milkshake, sir," she said as she put the cup on the stranger's

table.

"Thank you," said the stranger as he held his cup. He then took a short sip from it.

Before Lolo was about to walk away, she looked at the stranger skeptically and said,

"Say…do I know you from somewhere?"

"Sorry," said the stranger. "Not that I recall."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just thought you looked familiar."

"Apology accepted."

As Lolo walked away from the stranger's table, he sighed with relief.

"_Thank God, she didn't see through my disguise,"_ he thought to himself. _"But really, _

_why am I even wearing this stupid outfit? It's so cliché!"_

Meanwhile, backstage, as everyone was wrapping up the show, Mark began to have

this weird feeling, as if someone was watching him and his friends.

Then, when he looked through the curtains, the feeling grew worse. He suddenly

caught a glimpse of the stranger and realized that he had something devious planned in

mind.

So, he walked out of the curtains and shouted out, "Everyone, get out while you can!

There's someone in here wanting to destroy us all!"

"Yes, run!" Mark heard someone else scream. He turned over to see that it was

BombMega. He figured he had the same bad feeling as he did.

No one moved, for they were confused, yet doubtful at the same time.

Just then, the creature smirked and thought, _"I guess it's time to summon my _

_team."_ He pulled out a switch from his pocket and pushed the red button on the top.

* * *

My POV

Just as everyone was wondering why BombMega and Mark were sounding an alarm,

we were all shocked by the sight of some people crashing through the roof.

I then hid myself with my friends behind one of the tables near the pit of the

stage. We quickly looked over to see a human with light brown hair, holding a black cat, a

floating jester-like creature dressed in red clothing, who I recognized as Reala, a

silverfish-grayish android-like creature taking off his trench coat and hat, who I knew as

Glitch, and a brown wolf with red eyes and a black cape.

"It's them," said Peter.

"The Organization," said Frank.

When I glanced at the wolf, I was surprised, for I knew who he was. _"Venom. He's _

_real."_

"Ladies and gentlemen," said Venom. "Sorry to interrupt your little party, but I

need to know…where can I find…the Ultimate Heroes?"

I gasped, for I was afraid he was going to say that. I hugged Frank tightly for

reassurance as everyone hesitated.

"Nobody knows?" asked Venom after he waited a few seconds. "Well, then, I guess

we're just going to have to search for the place." He then clapped his hands and had the

others search for us.

I shuddered with fear, but Frank held me closer to him so that I would keep quiet.

Just then, Sean whispered loudly, "Peter, quit squishing my tail!"

"I'm sorry," said Peter, "but there's not enough room here!"

"Guys, shut up!" said Frank. "We're gonna get caught!"

"Only if he moves somewhere else!" said Sean.

"I already told you, I can't!" said Peter.

"Well, it'd be nice if you did!"

As the boys continued on arguing, I suddenly felt something cold and thin crawl up

to my leg. I looked down and saw that it was Glitch's tail trying to grab me.

"Um, guys?" I whispered nervously.

The boys didn't hear me, so I tried again a little louder, but they still couldn't hear

me.

Then, as the silver coil dragged me away, I screamed out the third time and the

boys saw me being caught in Glitch's clutches of his tail and hands.

"Jordan!" Frank shouted as he walked toward me.

"Uh, uh, uh," said Glitch, "step any closer and she might get hurt." He then turned

to Venom. "I found the girl and three of her friends, sir."

"And we found this guy backstage!" said Reala, carrying Mark with a firm grip on his

Hands while the human pointed a pistol at his hand.

Venom smirked. "Good work, gentlemen. Keep them still while I talk to the female

one."

Once Glitch let go of me, I fell on my knees and grasped my neck, trying to find air

to breathe.

I then looked up to see Venom glancing down at me with his devilish smile.

I trembled with fear as he lifted me up with his fingers on my chin.

"How intriguing," he said as he examined my face. "You're even more divine than I

ever imagined for your age. It's so…delicious." Venom chuckled softly.

I pulled his hand away from me and stepped back slowly. "W-what do you want from

me?" I asked, shaken up.

Venom walked closer to me as I tried to back away from him. "Don't be afraid. It

won't hurt to just say a few words to you. Aren't I right?"

"I-I don't know."

"Well, I'll just say them anyway. You see, we are the members of the Organization,

the deadliest group alive. Our only goal is to is to conquer this world, but because you and

your fellow Ultimate Heroes are here, we don't have a chance. So, the only option we have

is to kill you."

When I heard that, my skin shivered even more.

"But, I need you most importantly," Venom continued.

"Why?" I asked confusingly.

"Because, I know that you don't have any powers, plus I'm technically a half-blooded

vampire and have been quite hungry for so long now. And the thing I crave for is this; pop

quiz: what is red, liquidy, and flows right inside your veins?"

My eyes widened in shock after I heard his question. "My…blood?"

Venom smirked and nodded slowly.

I gasped, however.

Just then, Frank stood in front of me, defensive. "You're not taking her blood! Not

while we're around!"

"Is that a challenge, young tiger?" asked Venom.

"By hell, yeah."

"Hmm…this should be interesting. Very well then. But, before we do this, allow me

the pleasure to bring forth my new client." He raised his hands in the air and used his

dark magic to create some kind of warp hole from the ceiling and shouted, "I summon thee

from the distant world: Porky!"

Suddenly, from the warp hole, came a huge, purple, spider-like robot with an old

man inside the cockpit. I recognized him as Porky from the _Earthbound_ series.

"So, these are the Ultimate Heroes of the prophecy?" he asked. "They look like

losers. Spankedy, spankedy, spankedy!"

"Uh, why the hell did you say that three times?" asked Sean.

"Because I can and it's catchy, so shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Oh, I will!" Porky charged up some electrical energy and threw it at Sean, but he

blocked it with his sword and absorbed the power.

"Was that all you've got?" asked Sean, mockingly.

"I was just warming up that time."

"Yeah, right."

"Shut the hell up, you idiots!" Venom shouted. "Let's attack now and quarrel later!"

With that, we began to fight the Organization.

Mark was taking care of Porky by using his PK abilities.

Sean was using his sword to try to slash and defend himself against Reala.

Peter and the human guy were fighting using their guns.

Frank was trying his best to attack both Glitch and Venom with his solar energy

balls.

As for me, I was trying to protect myself by hiding in certain areas, but also keep

watch in case anyone needed me.

Just then, I saw Mark use his PK flash on Porky, but it really hit Frank in the eyes

again.

"I-I don't know how that's even possible!" Mark stuttered.

Suddenly, Frank got knocked out by Glitch, which made me gasp in horror.

So, then, I rush over and punched Glitch out of the way, even though it hurt my

hand very badly.

Just then, I was knocked down to the ground by one of Glitch's energy attacks.

Then, Venom was about to finish me off until Frank hit him with his neon energy ball

and the dark shadow ball hit the ceiling, causing the remains of the roof to crumble down.

Before I was to get hit by the rubble, I was pushed out of the way by Meta Knight,

but the huge broken piece of cement hit him in the head, knocking him out cold.

I was shocked, but I couldn't do anything about it 'cause the whole restaurant was

about to collapse and I had to escape before I was crushed.

The Organization retreated as well, for Porky's machine was in need of repair.

I felt like we lost to a tough battle, but I knew that they'd be back for more.

**Sorry about the rushing. I had another one of those stupid writer's blocks.**

**It's just so hard trying to get this done when you've got a different website account **

**and you're sometimes busy.**

**But, at least I'm now half-way finished with this…I think.**

**Have a happy holiday and please R&R.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Hey, everyone! I had a great Christmas and got a lot of things that I wanted.**

**Also, I've decided to take another long break from deviantART to try to finish this. **

**But, when I go back to school on Monday, I have to prepare for the midterms that **

**are coming up on the last week of this month.**

**That's all I have to say for now. Please enjoy this next chapter.**

A while later, Meta Knight had been taken to the hospital to rest. He was still

unconscious from the concussion that he suffered from.

We all watched him lie there in pity.

"He looks so…broken," said Mark.

"Poor Meta Knight," I said.

"Don't worry," said the doctor, who was a short man with brown hair, blue eyes, a

mustache, and an Italian accent, whom I recognized as Mario. "He'll be alright."

"How long until he wakes up again?" asked Frank, facing the doctor.

"Well, it is hard to say," said Mario. "But, my best estimated guess would be…four

to five days."

I was surprised. "Forty-five days?!"

"No, four _to_ five days! Capisci?"

"Oh. Sorry."

"But, then again, it is just an estimated guess. It could really takes weeks, maybe

even months."

"Wait a minute," said Frank, "if you're a doctor, then you should know how long it'll

take for Meta Knight to regain his consciousness since you went to medical school and got

your degree."

"Um, well…between you and me…I didn't exactly go to medical school. I

just…needed the money 'cause the plumbing business isn't going so well."

"Then, shouldn't you be arrested for imper—"

Mario cut Frank's sentence off by shushing him. "Quiet! I don't want them to find

out or they will arrest me. Please, I need this job! Promise me you will not say a word

about this!"

"Okay, okay! We promise!" said Frank. "Chill out!"

Mario sighed. "Just go. Meta Knight needs to rest in peace."

We obeyed Mario's orders and left the hospital so that Meta Knight would get

better soon.

* * *

Once we got outside, we caught a glimpse of the demolished restaurant. The roof

was crumbled down, some of the walls were burnt, and everything was covered in dust.

Now we knew that Klonoa's Diner _has _gone out of business.

"I don't believe it," said Mark. "The best eatery in this town…gone for good." He

then turned around and pointed his finger at me angrily. "And it's all your fault!"

I was shocked. "My fault?! How is it mine?!"

"If you hadn't set up this stupid comedy show in the first place, this wouldn't have

happened!"

"Okay, first off, I had no idea that the Organization was gonna come to attack us.

Second, since you're the one with the psychic powers, you could've warned us that it was

gonna happen."

"I did, but none of you listened to me!"

"Hey!" said Frank, defending me. "Don't blame Jordan for this. She did nothing

wrong!"

"Oh, and I don't suppose it's your fault that because you pushed Venom aside, his

powers hit the ceiling and the rubble crashed onto Meta Knight in the head, which also

caused nearly the whole building to collapse?!"

"Um, for the record, I was trying to save Jordan's life before she was about to be

attacked by Venom!"

"Yeah, but you still destroyed the place!"

"Okay, you're starting to piss me off now, Mark!"

"You want a piece of me, Tiger?!"

"Bring it on, Hedgehog!"

I was shocked to hear this. I was about to go stop them, but I was being held back

by Sean and Peter, literally.

"Let me go!" I screamed.

"Don't Jordan!" said Peter. "If you get involved in their fight, you'll only get

yourself hurt!"

"He's right," said Sean. "Let them just settle this like men. Plus, this should be

interesting."

"That's not making me feel better!" I shouted.

"Ow! Don't yell in my ear! I don't want to grow deaf here."

"Then shut your big fat mouth!"

"Alright, fine! Have it your way."

After Sean and I finished our tiny argument, we watched Frank and Mark fight

each other.

Frank charged up his solar energy sphere and then threw it at Mark.

But, the brown hedgehog distinguished it using his ice powers. He then used his

thunder powers and shocked Frank a little bit.

After he got back up from the ground, he charged up even more of his energy and

actually hit Mark with it.

Then, Mark used his fire powers, but it only hit Frank's tail.

Because the heat from the flame was so excruciating, Frank ran over to the lake

and washed his tail off. It was slightly burnt, but it was still painful to Frank.

"Now, you've crossed the line," he said with anger.

I suddenly couldn't take it anymore, so I released myself from Peter and Sean's

grip and ran over to Frank.

"Frank, please stop!" I said, trying to push him away from Mark. "You two are acting like children!"

"Get out of the way, Jordan!" said Frank.

"Sweetie, please! You don't have to do this!"

"I said, get away!" Frank suddenly grabbed me and pushed me to the ground. I

couldn't believe that he did that to me. Now I was scared of seeing the rage in his eyes,

so I stood up and ran with tears, not wanting to see the violence anymore.

* * *

Normal POV

After Peter watched Jordan flee, he felt sorry for her and then shrugged.

"Okay, that's it! Now, I'm gonna settle this like a man!"

Before Peter started walking away, Sean said, "Yeah, well, good luck on not trying

to get yourself killed!

Peter turned his head to him and sighed. "Whatever." He then stepped into the

battlefield and used his Chaos Control powers to freeze Mark and Frank.

After a few seconds, he unfroze them and they fell to the ground, weakly.

"Guys, look at yourselves!" said Peter, sternly. "You two are fighting over

something stupid! So what if we share the blame of the incident that just happened? It

doesn't matter! We're all on a team and fighting each other won't help us cope with that

problem. So, I suggest you two give up the act and apologize."

After a couple of seconds of hesitation, Frank sighed. "He's right. I'm very sorry,

Mark."

"Yeah," Mark agreed. "Same here. I was just upset."

"Me, too. Let's never fight again."

"Okay."

Frank and Mark then smiled and shook hands in truce.

Just then, Peter went on, "Oh, and another thing, in case you didn't notice, Jordan

just ran away from here because you pushed her, Franklyn."

Frank was shocked. "Oh, no. I hope she's alright."

"She's probably back at the hotel by now," said Sean. "It's getting late, you know."

The boys looked up to see the orange, pink, and yellow hues of the sky and the sun

setting from it.

"You've got a good point," said Frank. "C'mon, guys. Let's head back."

All of the boys agreed and headed back to the hotel to rest for the night.

**Wow. I can't believe I got this chapter done in one day. It's a good thing I'm back **

**on track now.**

**There will be more coming soon, I can assure you. Please, R&R.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Okay. Just to let you know, I'm not exactly sure how long or short this chapter **

**might be, but whatever length it is, please enjoy it anyway.**

My POV

About a half-hour has passed by since I got back from the hotel and since I

stopped crying.

I was in my pink and white PJs and I tried calming myself down by watching a bit of

TV while I was resting in bed, but there weren't really any good shows on that I liked.

Suddenly, I heard a knock on my door, shrugged, and then replied, "I'm coming!" I

got out of my bed, walked over to the door, and opened it.

Once I did, I couldn't believe who was standing right in front of me. It was Frank,

wearing his blue PJs, with a sad expression on his face.

"Frank," I said. "It's you."

"Hi, Jordan," he said softly. "Um…can I talk you, please?"

"Sure. C'mon in."

Frank stepped into my room and the two of us sat on my bed together.

Then, Frank took a deep breath and said, "Look…I'm really sorry I pushed you back

there. I-I didn't know what I was doing 'c-cause…I was mad at Mark for…setting my tail on

fire, but most importantly…for blaming you for the incident. I swear to God, I'll never do

that again. Can you forgive me…please?"

I stared into his remorseful eyes for a few seconds, then turned away to think.

I knew what Frank did was wrong, but I knew that I could forgive him because I

loved him.

So, I turned my towards him again, made a small smile, and then leaned forward to

hug Frank tightly in my arms as he hugged me back.

"I can't stay mad at you forever," I said as I continued to embrace him.

"Thanks, Jordan," said Frank.

After that, I was face-to-face with Frank and we started sharing a passionate

kiss, but then broke away after a couple of seconds.

Then, I let go of Frank and he said, "So, what are you watching?"

"Nothing, really," I said. "I can't find a good channel that's right for me."

"Well, maybe I could help with that."

"Knock yourself out." I passed Frank the remote and he flipped through the

channels, trying to see if there were any good shows on.

Just then, he found an _Invader ZiM_ marathon and we both decided to watch it.

"Oh, wait," I said. "I remember this episode. This one's funny."

"Oh, yeah," agreed Frank. "The one where the two stupid aliens thought that ZiM

was a human."

"It's too bad that it got canceled, though."

"Yeah. It was a great show."

We both then faced the screen again and continued to watch the episode.

* * *

A half hour later, while the second episode was on, I finally spoke again, "Hey,

Frank?"

"Yeah?" said Frank, facing me.

"Do you think we'll ever be able to get back home soon?"

Frank hesitated, but then answered, "Um, w-well…I'm sure we will, but what's the

rush?"

"I mean, I know this world's pretty great and all, but…"

"Oh, I think I get what you mean. I know it's hard with the Organization hanging

around, but since we all have special powers and weapons…well, except you, of course, we

can beat them."

"No, that wasn't it. I mean, that's one part of my reason, but it wasn't what I was

thinking."

"Oh. Then, what was it?"

"As I was saying, I really like this world, but if we stay here forever…I'll miss a lot

of things back at home. My family, school (well, sort of), my house, and all the other

stuff that I like."

"Oh…yeah." Frank sighed. "I guess I would miss my family, too and maybe school.

But, don't even worry about that. I know that after this is over, we can really go back

home."

I took a deep breath and said, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Ending our conversation, we went back to watching _Invader ZiM_.

* * *

A while later, when it grew darker, I started to feel very tired and yawned.

"Frank," I said with exhaustion.

"Hmm?" answered Frank.

"I'm so tired. I can barely keep my eyes open."

"Then, go to sleep. It's okay."

Hearing his reply, I sat up from my bed, took off my glasses, and put them over by

my nightstand.

I then laid my head on Frank's chest and closed my eyes slowly.

Frank's POV

As Jordan began falling asleep on my chest, I wrapped my left arm around her to

keep her warm and comfy.

Just then, I heard her mumble, "Kiss me."

So, I gently pulled her close to me and I kissed her on the forehead.

I then laid her head on me again and watched the rest of the _Invader ZiM_ shows

until I drifted off to sleep, too.

**Wahoo! Two days in a row! I'm back in business with this thing!**

**If I don't get the next chapter done by tomorrow (because of school), then please be **

**patient. R&R!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**I've decided to add another OC to this story, but she's not gonna appear in this chapter.**

**She'll be in the final battle scene against the Organization. You'll understand what I mean**

**as you fully read this chapter.**

My POV

A long while later, I woke up from my slumber and then sat up to stretch myself

out and yawned.

After that, I reached over my nightstand to get my glasses and put them on,

watching the sun shining above the sky from my window.

Just then, something struck my mind. _"It's morning already?!"_ I then looked down

to see Frank sleeping on the other side of my bed, which made me even more surprised. I

couldn't believe that for the first time in my life, I actually slept with my boyfriend!

**(A/N: In reality, that's never happened before…although I wish it did. Oh, screw it, **

**let's just get back to the story!)**

I leaned over toward Frank's side and shook him awake gently.

"Frank," I whispered. "Wake up."

As soon as he heard my voice, Frank moaned softly and then opened his eyes.

"Wha…what is it?"

"It's morning!"

Frank quickly sat up from the bed, wide-eyed. "It's morning?!"

I nodded. "And we…" I didn't bother to finish my sentence, for I didn't want to.

"Oh…my…God! Jordan, I'm so sorry! I didn't know that—"

"Frank, it's okay. We were both tired and…that happened. But, at least I'm glad

you came in last night to comfort me. So, thanks."

Frank paused for a moment and then smiled. "Oh, you're welcome."

Just then, we both heard music from a distance, the kind that sounded like a

ringtone.

"Where's that sound coming from?" asked Frank.

I suddenly looked over by my nightstand and saw my new cell phone vibrating and

ringing. "Oh, it's my cell phone." I reached over to pick it up and opened it to see the

caller ID. "It's Peter! Wait a minute, how did he get my number? I didn't give it to him."

"Who cares? Just pick it up!"

"Alright, alright! Sheesh!" I pressed the talk button and spoke over the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Jordan, where are you and Franklyn?" _said Peter over the other line. _"XT's holding _

_a meeting outside and you're missing it!"_

"Oh, my God, I'm sorry!" I said, feeling slightly worried. "Frank and I will be there

in a few minutes."

"_Okay, but hurry up!"_

"No problem. Bye." After I hung up my phone, I turned to Frank. "The others are

waiting for us outside. XT's holding some kind of meeting there."

"Oh, then we should hurry and get dressed," said Frank.

"That's exactly what I was thinking."

I gave Frank a quick kiss before he headed off back to his room to change his

clothes.

* * *

About five or ten minutes later, Frank and I made it outside and joined in the

crowd that was surrounding XT. That was when we saw our friends near the center and

squeezed our way towards them.

Once we made it, Mark asked, "Where were you guys? We've been standing here

for the next twenty minutes waiting for you!"

"Yeah," said Sean. "And, Franklyn, why didn't you come back into the room after

you left to comfort Jordan?"

"Uh," Frank and I said, nervously. "It's a long story."

"Well, could you care to explain it?"

Before one of us could say anything, Mark said, "Guys, shh! XT's about to speak!"

We all turned our attention to the white and purple robot, who was trying to

silence everyone, so that he may talk.

"Everyone, please be quiet!" he said. "Settle down!" He shrugged and then called

her daughter to come up and gain their attentions.

"SHUT UP!!" she screamed as loud as she could.

It was so loud that all the citizens kept their mouths shut.

As XT's daughter walked away, the white robot said, "Thank you, Quasar." He then

faced the audience and said, "Now, I'm pretty sure you're all wondering why I asked you to

come out here so early in the morning."

"That's exactly what we want to know!" someone shouted out from the crowd.

"Hey, shut up, Randy!" XT said, pointing his finger at the white-haired human.

After a moment of silence, XT went on, "As I was saying, I've called you all here

for a very important meeting regarding this." XT pulled out a dark tan stone with some

kind of inscription on it.

"I've found this stone, which had fallen from the sky an hour ago and it contains a

message written in hieroglyphics, which can only be translated by Miss Shannen Pearl

Madison, the world's greatest junior detective and guardian of the Magical Gemstones."

With that, Shannen walked over to where XT was, took the inscribed stone, and

read the message aloud:

"_Citizens of Nintendo Village,_

_Unless the Ultimate Heroes come to our airship and surrender themselves to us in the _

_next 12 hours, we'll come down to your village and destroy every one of you._

_You have been warned for the first and last time._

_Sincerely,_

_The Members of the Organization_"

After Shannen was done reading, she gave XT back the stone and walked away.

"Thank you very much, Shannen," said XT. He then turned back to the others.

"Now, as most of you are well aware, Klonoa's Diner, the best eatery in town, was crumbled

down yesterday because the Organization attacked us. Also, our town leader, Meta Knight,

has recently suffered from a massive concussion caused by the building's fallen rubble and

is currently in a coma at the hospital. And so, as second in charge, I have to say to all of

you that the Organization has gone too far!"

As everyone heard XT's last sentence, they all began mumbling at each other.

"Everyone, listen to what I have to say!" XT shouted out to silence the crowd.

"For decades, the Organization destroyed most of you homes and have tortured and

tormented every single one of you and the people you loved and cared about. The reason,

because we were all too afraid to stop them. But, I believe that if we work together, we

can go against the Organization as revenge for what they did to us."

When everyone heard that, most of the citizens cheered for XT's idea.

"Wait!" XT interrupted. "Before I forget, we also need some of our citizens to

watch over our town in case they try to come down here to destroy this place in the next

12 hours. So, who's with me on defeating the Organization?"

A lot of people raised their hands, including me and my friends.

"And those who wish to stay behind to protect our village?"

A few other people raised their hands on that option.

"Then, it's settled. Today, we depart for the airship at noon, so grab whatever

supply you need and be ready."

With that, everyone now cheered for XT's long, but promising speech.

* * *

Normal POV

When it was close to noon, everyone was getting ready to leave for the final battle.

"Quasar," XT said to his daughter. "I want you to stay here."

"But, Dad," Quasar complained. "I can fight the Organization, too. I'm not afraid

of them."

"Sweetheart, I really need you to! This village isn't safe without a guardian robot

like you. Plus, Shannen will need some assistance."

Quasar crossed her arms and grunted. "I don't see why I have to form an alliance

with a human."

"Quasar, please! I understand that you don't like humans and that you're capable

enough to fight anyone, but I don't want anything bad to happen to you and I'm counting on

you to trust me on this. Please, do this for your old man."

After a couple seconds of hesitation, Quasar finally gave in her persistence and

shrugged. "Oh…alright."

XT smiled and embraced his daughter tightly. "That's my girl."

"Dad, not in public! You're making me uncomfortable."

XT let go of her. "Couldn't help it. I'm just gonna miss you."

Quasar slightly smiled. "I'll miss you, too, Dad."

With that, XT gave Quasar a quick kiss on the forehead and walked away from her.

* * *

"I definitely want to beat the Organization," said Mark as he and his friends were

preparing for their departure. "It'll teach them a lesson for ruining Klonoa's Diner."

"Same here," said Peter.

"Me, too," said Sean. "It's bad enough that they destroyed Klonoa's Diner, but

hurting Meta Knight's just plain bullshit. Hell, they're even worse than the Organization

XII from Kingdom Hearts!"

Just then, a young man dressed in a black hooded coat walked by and overheard

what Sean had said.

"Hey!" he shouted to the two anthropomorphic boys. "I heard that!"

Sean turned to him and shouted back, "Get lost! Nobody likes you!"

The hooded boy bowed his head in shame. "It's true…" He suddenly began to cry

and walked over to another hooded man that was taller than him for comfort.

"It's okay, Roxas," said the tall man, patting the boy's back with his hand. "Maybe

one day, they'll accept for who we are. C'mon, let's go get some sea-salt ice cream."

As the two hooded men walked away, Frank glared at Sean. "Nice going, Sean. You

had to make him cry?"

"What?" said Sean. "I didn't think he'd be so sensitive. Besides, they're all just

gonna commit a group suicide someday anyway."

Frank and Sean suddenly started imagining a graveyard filled with thirteen

tombstones.

This made Frank smile. _"Ah, the holidays…"_

Just then, Frank and Sean shook off that image and continued with their

conversation.

"Anyway," said Frank, "I agree with you that the Organization needs to be put to

an end."

Just then, a blue puffball with a dark blue cap and sword came by.

"I wish to assist you on defeating the Organization as well," he said.

Everyone was surprised.

"Are you sure, Nineten?" asked Mark.

"Yes. I must…for my master."

"Okay, then," said Sean. "Do whatever the hell you want."

"I thank you for your permission, Ultimate Heroes." Nineten walked away from the

others to get himself prepared.

My POV

After I packed up everything that I needed, I walked over to my friends and said,

"I'm coming with you guys."

"No, Jordan," said Frank. "I…I think it's best if you stay here."

I was surprised. "But, Frank—"

"Jordan, listen! It's my fault that you nearly got killed yesterday and since you're

the only one who doesn't have a power or weapon, I can't risk you getting hurt."

"But, Frank…you don't know Venom like I do. He could kill you."

Frank sighed deeply. "I know…but I won't lose you to him. Not ever!"

I suddenly felt teary-eyed. "Frank…"

Just then, Shannen walked by with two other girls and said, "Don't worry, Jordan.

I'll take good care of you while he's gone."

"Me, too," said Crystal, the black cat-girl in a blue dress.

"Me, three," said Ariana, the red and black female echidna.

After hearing those words, I turned back to Frank and gave him my answer.

"Alright," I said.

After we both saw each other grimace, we both wrapped our arms around each

other and I cried softly.

We kissed each other with sorrow and then I laid my head back on his chest.

But, we were suddenly interrupted by Sean when he said, "Yo, Frank! Not meaning

to spoil your romantic moment, but we've got to go!"

"Okay!" Frank shouted back.

Once he looked back at me, I said, "Please, be careful."

"I will," Frank replied. "I promise." He finally let go of me and had BombMega take

him off into the sky with his jet engines.

After I waved good-bye to everyone who took off, I thought to myself, _"Oh, God. _

_Please, have them come back safe."_

**It's hard when it's a school night and you only get half an hour to type up a chapter. **

**Oh, well. At least it's done, now.**

**There will be more coming soon, so please be patient and R&R.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Frank's POV

As we were on our way to the Organization's airship, I couldn't stop thinking about

Jordan. I mean, I knew that she wanted to help, but I just couldn't bear the fact that she

would only get herself hurt.

Just then, my thought was interrupted when BombMega said, "Is something wrong,

Franklyn?"

"W-well," I mumbled, "I kind of feel bad for leaving Jordan behind."

"Aw, don't worry about her. You did the right thing by keeping her safe in the

village."

I sighed. "I guess…"

Suddenly, I heard XT shout out, "The airship's right in front of us!"

I then looked straight ahead and saw a huge, black fortress with wings that were

similar to a bat's.

"Does everyone remember the plan?" asked XT.

Everyone said yes, including me.

"Alright, then. Let's go!"

With that, we all headed over toward the airship, landed at the top section, and

infiltrated into the main hallway.

* * *

Normal POV

Meanwhile, the members of the Organization were watching over the others from

the main hallway through the security cameras.

"So, these are the legendary Ultimate Heroes that the prophecy foretold," said a

dark purple crystallized hedgehog.

"Yes, that's right," said Venom. "Believe it or not, even though they're teenagers,

they sure know how to fight."

"Very interesting." The hedgehog began counting how many Ultimate Heroes there

were, but suddenly stopped when he got up to four. "Wait a minute." He turned to Venom.

"You said there were five of them!"

"There are!" said Venom.

"But, if there are only four on the ship, then where's the fifth one?"

"I don't know—" Venom suddenly figured out the problem and groaned. "Crap!

She's back at the village!"

The hedgehog was confused. "She?"

"Yes. I told you, one of them's a girl."

"Oh, right. I must've forgotten. Well, in the meantime, while we figure out a plan

to send her here, let's send out one of our reinforcements to stop the others." The

hedgehog turned around and called out, "Glitch!"

The silver and purple android-like creature walked over to him. "You've called, sir?"

"I would like you to summon you're…'friend' to distract the Ultimate Heroes and

their comrades while we and Mr. Herman set up some capsules for them."

"Sure thing." As Glitch was leaving the room, he mumbled to himself, "By the time

we destroy the Ultimate Heroes, I'll make sure this'll be your last precious moment before

I take over."

But, because of Venom's strong senses, he overheard what Glitch said and turned

to him. "What did you say?"

Glitch faced him and said, "Nothing."

Venom glared at him. "I'm watching you, bud."

"Yeah, well keep your frigging vampire instincts to yourself." Glitch finally left the

room and Venom turned the other way.

* * *

Frank's POV

After a few minutes went by, we were still trying to figure out where the main

base of the airship would be.

"Damn it," said Sean. "It's gonna take us forever to try to find that base!"

"Shh!" said XT. "We're gonna get caught!"

Just then, we were all stopped dead in our tracks by a huge, golden robot with red

eyes and a pink gem on his chest. I recognized him as Gamma, one of Glitch's allies.

"Halt!" he shouted. "You cannot pass by here…because I'm about to distract you."

He suddenly began waving his arms from side to side in a weird motion, which had stunned

me and the others.

"What the hell is he doing?" asked Sean.

"I don't know," answered Peter, "but it sure is pretty distracting."

Gamma then started doing the worm a couple times, finally jumped back up, and

put on an Indian hat and makeup on his cheeks. After that, he took out a light saber, and

held it near the ground while kicking each foot a few times.

"Oh, my God," I said, "I'm actually distracted right now."

"Okay, that's it!" said Sean, taking out his sword. "I'm not gonna stand here and

watch that guy dance like a retard all day!" He then took his aim and started swinging his

sword toward Gamma.

But, to our surprise, the golden robot grabbed the blade of the sword with just

one hand and then threw Sean over and to the ground.

"Hah!" said Gamma. "I tricked you all into thinking that I was really stupid. Now,

prepare to face my wrath!"

As I charged up some energy, I replied, "We'll make sure that doesn't happen."

After I released my solar energy sphere, Gamma jumped up and flipped back down

to avoid it.

Then, Peter took out his machine gun and tried shooting Gamma with it, but the

robot's armor was so impenetrable that it didn't even make a single scratch.

Mark tried every single elemental power that he had to destroy Gamma, but they

were all blocked and dodged as well.

Suddenly, Gamma attacked everyone using some kind of energy blast, but Sean

blocked it with the shield activated in his sword.

Then, BombMega ran toward him and punched him a few times near his face while

Gamma tried hitting BombMega in the gut.

Next, BombMega took out his Cannon Arm and shot Gamma in the stomach.

After that, Mark and Lucas, a character from _**Mother 3**_, used their PK Freeze to

cling Gamma's arms and legs to the wall with the ice.

Finally, BombMega, XT, and I charged up a lot of energy and released it, blasting

him to smithereens.

A couple seconds after the smoke ceased, Gamma's body was burnt and there were

electrical sparks on him, too.

"Well," said BombMega, "that was easier than I thought. We all did a pretty good

job on defeating him…except for Randy, who didn't freaking do anything!"

Randy was surprised. "Yes, I did! I spent the last ten minutes killing the Jonas

Brothers!" He reached into a black plastic bag and pulled out a head with blood stains on

it. "Here's Nick Jonas' head for proof!"

We were all disgusted by the look of it.

"That's sick, man!" said Sean. "Very sick!"

"Yeah, but at least the world won't ever be bothered by their music ever again!"

**(A/N: Sorry about that for those of you who are Jonas Brothers fans, but I **

**extremely hate them and I just had to do that to be funny.)**

"Oh, well," I said. "At least we beat him and nothing else can stop us now."

Suddenly, the lights went off and everything was pitched black.

"Hey!" said Mark. "Who turned out the lights?!"

"I can hardly see a god damn thing in here!" screamed Sean.

Just then, I felt as if someone was grabbing me and then began to feel light-

headed.

* * *

After a little while, I regained my consciousness, but was awakened by a very

bright light.

"Augh, God!" I mumbled. "So bright!"

Just then, I looked down to see that I was chained up and trapped inside some sort

of capsule.

"Huh?! What the…? How did I get in here?!"

"Dude, you're not the only one who's trapped like that," I heard Sean say. I turned

my head and saw that the others were right next to me in their own capsules.

"Guys! Where's everybody else?"

"They're over there," said Mark, "inside that bigger capsule."

I leaned forward to see everybody squished inside another capsule that was huger

than ours.

"Get off of me!" I heard one voice.

"It's too crowded in here," I heard another voice.

"I'm getting claustrophobic!" said a third voice.

"Oh, just shut up, you bastards," said a fourth voice, whom I knew was Randy's.

Suddenly, I heard some footsteps coming by this way and turned to see that it was

Venom, Glitch, and the brown-hair human from the previous battle.

"Hello, Ultimate Heroes," said Venom. "It's nice of you to join us today. Hope

you're comfortable."

"Let's not go through this again!" Randy shouted out. "I'm already getting sick of

it."

"Whatever. Anyway, I'm sure you all remember Glitch and Mr. Herman from

yesterday."

"Fancy meeting you here," said Glitch, waving at us.

The man, Herman, slowly walked forward to us while carrying a black cat in his

arms. "So, you guys are the Ultimate Heroes? Huh, I never would've guessed that you

would be anthros."

"What's that even supposed to mean?!" asked Sean.

"Don't even worry about it. Oh, and this is my cat, Sim. He's my pride and joy."

Herman held his cat up n the air and began cooing with it. "Aren't you the sweetest thing

I've ever seen? Yes, you are! Yes, Daddy really loves you! I—" He suddenly stopped when

he saw us stare blankly at him.

He chuckled nervously. "Uh, sorry. I, uh…I got caught up in a moment. I…think I

should go now."

As Herman walked away, Venom said, "Yeah, you do that, Mr. Herman." He then

faced us again.

I grew mad and said, "You and your Organization aren't gonna get away with this,

Venom!"

The evil wolf suddenly burst into laughter. "Excuse me? _My_ Organization? No,

I'm just second in command, though it would've been nice if I did take control of it, but I

don't mind."

We were all surprised.

"Wait a minute," said Mark. "If you're just second in command, then who's the real

leader?"

"That would be…me," a low voice said from a distance.

We all looked up to see a dark purple and icy blue crystallized hedgehog slowly walk

toward us.

We were all shocked.

"Mephiles?!" my friends and I said in unison.

"You're the leader of the Organization?!" asked Peter.

"That's right," Mephiles replied. "I can't believe it took you that long just to figure

it out."

"Aw, man!" said Sean. "I thought for sure the leader would be President Obama!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Obama came rushing into the room, opened Sean's

capsule, punched him in the face, and closed it again.

"When I get back to Washington, you'll be on my enemy list, just like Dick Cheney!"

he said.

Normal POV

Just then, there was a beeping sound outside, so Obama walked over to the large

window and saw his wife outside in a biplane.

"Honey, let's get out of here!" she shouted out.

"Sure thing, sweetie!" Obama called back. He then stood back a few inches, ran,

broke through the window, and landed safely on the plane. "Let's go!"

With that, Obama and his wife zoomed away from the airship.

Frank's POV

Feeling awestruck, I said to myself, "Well, you don't see that every day."

"How the hell was that even possible?!" asked Sean.

"I kind of liked the part where Obama punched you in the face," said Mark with a

smirk.

"Hey, guess what?"

"What?"

"Shut the hell up!"

"Sorry."

"Okay…" said Mephiles, wide-eyed. He then turned back to us and said, "Any who,

you all might as well join your stay here while you can 'cause there's no hope of escaping."

"Hah!" said Sean. "Well, I can just use my…hey! Where's my sword?!"

"Oh, we stored them away in that safe over there," said Venom, pointing to the

left.

We looked over and saw the safe that was locked with a key code.

"Well, I can use my powers to blast us out of here!" said Mark. But, after he shot

out his PK Fire powers, it bounced right back up and hit his eyes. He screamed in pain, "My

eyes! They burn!"

"Now you know how I felt with those PK Flashes," I said.

"Yeah, but that was an accident!"

"No, the first two times were, but the third time wasn't!"

"Yeah, but two beats one, so there!"

"ALRIGHT, SHUT UP!!" shouted Glitch.

Mark and I both fell silent.

"Thank you, Glitch," said Mephiles. "Now, the reason I locked you all in here's

because we need o figure out a plan to dispose all of you. However, someone from our

guest list decided not to show up, so now we have no to lure her here. And, I believe we

can with this."

Venom took out a black and gray cell phone, which was mine.

I was shocked. "Hey! That's my cell phone!"

"Oh, this is yours?" asked Venom. "Well, I hope you don't mind if one of my allies

uses it to make a phone call."

"You know damn right that I do!"

"Well, too bad 'cause I won't take no for an answer."

Mephiles turned the other way and shouted out, "Oh, Reala!"

A red jester-like creature that somewhat resembled NiGHTS floated by. "Yes?"

As Venom handed Reala the cell phone, Mephiles said, "I need you to call up Jordan

the Cat's number and tell her to come here…for the fate of her friends."

"As you wish, sir. Just give me a chance to find some service."

Just as Reala left the room, Mephiles said, "And I think I'll go refresh myself with

some wine."

After Mephiles walked away, Venom turned to us with a smirk on his face.

"It won't be long now until Jordan the Cat gets here," he said mockingly. "Hmm, I

wonder if she has…good taste."

I knew what Venom meant by that and grew even more angry. "I swear Venom, if

you lay one, god damn finger on her, I'll kill you!"

"And how do you suppose to do that? Huh? You can't do anything right now but sit

back and watch as I drain the very life of your precious little girlfriend."

I gritted my teeth. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, I would." Venom suddenly chuckled and then cackled mockingly.

I was completely pissed off that I tried to break free from my transparent prison

chamber.

Venom yawned and turned to the silver android. "Glitch, get him to stop

struggling."

"With pleasure," said Glitch as he turned his hand into some kind of electrifying

tool.

I was shocked to see that and as he was walking closer to me, I thought,

"_No…Jordan!"_

**Sorry. I had a little bit of writer's block, plus I've been busy with my midterms **

**and drama rehearsal.**

**I'll try to see if I can finish this up by the end of the month 'cause I realized that I **

**might not have to write as many chapters as I thought. Please, R&R.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Not much to say except that some parts of this chapter will relate to ****Twilight****.**

My POV

I held my cell phone nervously in my hands, feeling worried about my friends. I

couldn't bear the fact if they got hurt by the Organization 'cause then I'd really be upset.

"Jordan, please relax," said Shannen. "I'm sure the others are alright."

"I know," I said, "but, what if they are. What'll I…?" Tears filled my eyes and

almost made me want to cry.

"Don't push yourself," said Ariana, the black and red echidna. "Just listen to

Shannen and calm down."

"Yeah," agreed Crystal, the black cat with angel-like wings. "Besides, if they are in

trouble, Frank'll just call you."

Just as I heard her say that, my cell phone began to ring. I opened it up and saw

the caller ID.

"It's Frank!" I said, feeling surprised.

Ariana turned to Crystal and glared at her. "You just had to say that to make it

happen, didn't you?"

Crystal giggled nervously.

I pressed the talk button and answered, "Hello, Fr—"

"_Hello, Jordan the Cat,"_ I heard a low voice say with a British-like accent.

As he chuckled, I gasped, for I recognized whose voice it was. "Reala!"

"_Oh, so you know my name, do you? Well, getting into the subject, I have a _

_message for you from my leader, Mephiles. He insists that you come to our airship…alone. _

_Otherwise, your dear friends will be the ones to pay the price."_

I was shocked. "Where are they?! What did you do to them?!"

"_Oh, don't worry. Your friends are just safe inside their capsules…for now. _

_However, I believe the tiger boy is the one being tortured by Glitch."_

I suddenly heard Frank screaming over the phone in agony, which made me shudder

in fear.

"Frank, no! Sweetie!"

"_Ah, ah, ah. No use for crying over someone in pain. Now, unless you want your _

_friends to have their fates sealed, you must come to the airship. But, hurry, you only have _

_little hours left to do so."_

After I heard Reala give out his final chuckle, I slowly closed the phone, scared.

"What is it, Jordan?" asked Crystal.

I turned to the other and said, "The Organization's captured my friends and they

tortured Frank! I have to fly over to their ship to save them!"

All three girls were shocked.

"But, Jordan," said Ariana, "if you go there, you'll get hurt, too."

"I know…but my friends are more important to me than my safety, especially Frank.

And I'm not gonna give up on them for that."

"But, you can't go there alone," said Shannen.

I thought about that for a moment. "You're right. I'm gonna need some assistance

from a certain someone."

I walked past the three girls and saw Quasar standing around, doing nothing.

"Quasar," I said.

The female robot turned to me.

I stopped a couple inches from her. "My friends are in trouble and I need to get

to the ship in a hurry. Would you mind escorting me there?"

Quasar hesitated, but then sighed. "Well, if this means I have to save my dad's

ass, too, then I'm in."

I smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

About a half hour later, we've arrived at the airship and landed at the rooftop.

There, Quasar used her arm as a laser cannon and drilled a hole on the roof.

Then, once the rope that she gave me was fully tied around my waist, I walked near

the hole.

"Okay, I'm going down," I said. "Now, if I'm not back in like…five minutes or if you

hear me scream—"

"Yeah, yeah," Quasar interrupted. "I'll come down and rescue you. Just get going

and save your friends."

After I nodded, I climbed down the hole until I reached the ground and finally

untied the rope from my waist.

I walked down the halls slowly, trying to find the others.

"Guys?" I whispered. "Where are you?"

Just then, I heard a bunch of groans coming from a room from my right side. Once

I walked over to it, I turned the doorknob and was shocked to see my friends trapped in

capsules, especially Frank, who was all bruised up and nearly bleeding all over his body.

"Frank!" I shouted as I ran toward his capsule. "What did they do to you?"

"Glitch…tortured me…" said Frank, weakly. "he…shocked…me…badly."

I gasped. "Oh, my God! That's horrible!"

"Jordan…you have…to get out…of here. It's too…dangerous."

I shook my head. "I'm not leaving without you guys."

"Jordan, run!" screamed Mark.

"You'll get killed!" screamed Peter.

Everyone else starting screaming all at once. I didn't know why, until I felt

something make my spine chill. I turned around and saw a dark purple and icy blue

crystallized hedgehog (whom I recognized as Mephiles) rising up from the floor behind me.

I started screaming and was about to run, until Mephiles grabbed me with his cold

hands and covered my mouth to keep it shut.

"Shh," he whispered in my ear. "Shh, shh, shh. No need to start a commotion, my

dear." He chuckled as he finally let me go.

I turned to him, feeling scared. "Wha…what do you want from me?"

"Oh, it's not what I want. It's what he does." Mephiles pointed to Venom, who was

standing near the doorway.

"Thank you very much, Mephiles," he said, walking toward me. "I think I'll take it

from here."

Mephiles nodded. "Very well. I'll be in my room."

After the dark hedgehog walked away, Venom faced me with a devilish smirk.

I became very frightened as he started to touch my cheek with his hand.

"Don't touch her!" Frank shouted from a distance.

"Now then, let's get down to business," said Venom, ignoring Frank. "It's about time

you came along. Everyone was getting extremely weary, especially me. My stomach's been

rumbling for so long now that I just can't wait to have a mouthful of your blood."

"How about a mouthful of my fist!" I shouted as I punched Venom in the face and

quickly ran from him.

But, before I could leave the room, I was stopped by Glitch, who was standing right

in front of the door.

Then, Venom finally caught up to me, grabbed me by the neck, and threw me

against the wall, where I hurt my head very badly.

"Jordan!" Frank cried as I groaned in pain and felt a big wound on the left side of

my forehead.

Venom chuckled mockingly. "Beautiful. Very visually dynamic."

I suddenly felt petrified as he walked toward me and pinned me against the wall

with his knees on me.

"Aw…it's too bad you don't have any powers or weapons," he said. "You would've

had a better chance to stop me."

"P-please…stop!" I begged, trembling.

Venom caressed my cheek again. "Oh, I'm afraid it's too late to do that, my dear.

You're mine, now." He then traced his fingers down to my neck and starting pulling the

edge of the collar of my shirt away from it.

After he licked his lips, he leaned in and bit my neck with his sharp fangs, making

me cry and scream in tragic pain.

Although my yells were loud, I heard Frank shout out, "JORDAN, NO!!"

Suddenly, I heard a loud crash from a distance, which made Venom rip his fangs

from my skin and turn his head to see the predicament.

I also saw that it was Quasar, using her cannon arm to shoot some kind of switch

that suddenly activated all of the capsules and set everybody free.

Frank' POV

After I was released from my capsule, I ran over to Venom as he was calling for

help and slammed him against the wall. I grew so angry for what he did to Jordan that I

hit him a few times very hard.

But, before I could finish him off, I felt a hand on my arm and heard someone

said, "Franklyn, stop!"

I turned to see that it was Peter. "Enough. We'll take it from here. Jordan

needs you."

After a couple seconds of hesitation, I let go of Venom and ran toward Jordan,

who was lying on the ground in pain.

"Jordan!" I said, feeling worried about her.

"Frank…" Jordan cried. "…it burns! IT BURNS!!"

"Shh...it's okay. Don't cry."

Just then, I saw XT run over towards us and said, "What happened?"

"Venom bit Jordan and she's badly hurt," I said.

XT examined Jordan's neck carefully. "Ooh, she's bleeding and the poison from

Venom's fangs is spreading into her system very fast. She could die any minute now."

I was shocked. "No, she can't! There has to be a way to save her!"

"Well, there is one way, but I'm gonna need this." XT pulled out some kind of

vacuum-like machine with some tubes attached to them.

"What's that?" I asked confusingly.

"It's a special pump that I use to transfer potions or blood into a mortal's system.

It's already filled with some antidote that I believe can get rid of the poison."

When I heard that, I was relieved. I then looked down at Jordan held her hand

tightly. "Don't worry, Jordan. It's gonna go away, I promise."

"Frank…" Jordan cried softly.

"Now, Jordan," said XT, filling up the tubes with some kind of medicine, "I'm gonna

give you some morphine so that it'll make the treatment less painful. This will only take

about a minute or two, okay?"

Jordan nodded slowly.

After XT carefully put the tubes inside the bite marks on her neck, he turned on

the machine, letting the antidote penetrate her bloodstream.

Jordan breathed heavily and shook a little bit as the treatment was taking place.

"Come on…" I said, nervously. "Come on!"

"Hey, guys!" I heard a random voice from behind me.

I turned to him and shouted, "Go away!" Then, I punched him out the window and

hear him scream, "I have no insurance…" as he fell to the ground.

I faced Jordan again and saw her eyes nearly closing and heard her breath slower.

I knew she was feeling woozy and thought that she was starting to fade, which made

me feel worried. "Jordan, no! Stay with me! Please…stay with me."

"F-Frank…" said Jordan, softly. "I-I…love…y-you…" She closed her eyes

breathlessly.

**That's enough for now. The second part will be up next time, which might be longer **

**than this chapter.**

**Anyway, with only three chapters left to write, I should definitely get this done by **

**the end of the month. But, I also have to prepare for the rest of my midterms and **

**continue with drama practice. **

**In the meantime, please R&R!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**This chapter's gonna be a tiny bit rushed 'cause my internet wasn't working for a **

**couple of days and I had some more writer's block.**

**Also, because of Regents Week, I'll have some time to type this up and possibly **

**finish the other two chapters before this month ends.**

After Jordan shut her eyes and fell silent, I became even more worried.

"No…Jordan!" I screamed in sorrow.

"It's alright, Franklyn," said XT, turning off his machine. "She's only unconscious."

He took out the thin tubes from the bite marks in her neck and wiped off the blood that

was leaking from it. "Her blood is now clean."

I picked Jordan up in my arms and called out, "Mark!"

Once the brown hedgehog heard me, he rushed over to me and used his healing

powers to get rid of the wounds on Jordan's neck so that she wouldn't bleed anymore.

"We've got to get her to a hospital!" I said.

"We can't!" said Mark. "We're in a middle of a battle and we're losing."

I looked over to see that there were more members of the Organization in this

room and they were beating everyone up like hell.

Just then, we heard a mocking laugh that came from Mephiles. "Fools! You cannot

defeat us! We are the most invincible group in the entire universe. And I, Mephiles the

Dark, have beyond the powers of a god!"

When I heard those words, I was enraged. "You...son of a bitch! You're gonna pay

for this!" As I rushed over to the battlefield, Mark shouted out, "Franklyn, wait!" and ran

with me.

Then, with one arm wrapped around Jordan's body and the other one free, I used

my neon energy sphere to attack Mephiles, but he slashed it with his icy claws.

Mark tried using his elemental powers of PSI to stop him, but then were avoided

as well.

Then, Mephiles charged up some dark, electric energy and aimed it at us.

But, before it could hit one of us, Sean stepped in front of us and blocked the

attack with his sword.

We were surprised.

"Sean!" exclaimed Mark.

Sean turned to us. "Okay, just because I argue with you guys all the time and I

think Jordan's a bitch doesn't mean I don't want you guys to get hurt. We're all friends,

anyway."

I smiled. "Thanks, Sean."

Sean smiled back. "No problem."

"Let's go kick some asses and help the rest of the crew," said Mark.

Both Sean and I nodded in agreement.

However, as Sean and Mark headed over to finish defeating the Organization, I

suddenly noticed Jordan's glasses on the floor. I bent over to pick them up, put them in

my pocket, and then joined the others.

* * *

After a very long while, we were all exhausted, but the members of the

Organization were defeated. There was so much blood and dead bodies everywhere, but

we were used to it.

"Whew," I said. "That was tough."

"Definitely," said a female purple and black hedgehog that looked like Shadow.

"But, at least we won," said Sean.

"Not so fast," said a voice.

We looked over to see that it was Porky, carrying some kind of metal box in his

claws.

"This little box will be the key to your tomb," he said. He then put the box down

and said, "So long, suckers!" as he warped away from the airship.

We all suddenly stared at the box blankly.

"It just looks like some ordinary box," said Sean. "I don't see why it's such a big

deal."

Just then, Mark gasped out loud and gave out a horrified look.

"Mark, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Th-that's no ordinary box!" Mark replied nervously. "It's G-G-G-G-G…"

"G—what?" said Sean, feeling impatient.

Suddenly, the box began to shake rapidly, as if it had a mind of its own.

Everyone of us stood back, not knowing what was going on with that box.

Just then, red smog came out of it and spread through the air. It was so thick

that any of us could barely see a thing.

"What the hell is this stuff?" asked Sean.

"I can hardly see anything but redness," said Peter.

Suddenly, we heard a faint and low, but evil laughing sound, but we couldn't see

who was doing it.

I faced Mark and asked, "Mark, what's going on?"

"I was trying to tell you, it's Giygas!" he answered.

I was confused. "Giygas?"

"Remember, from _**'Earthbound**_? In that game, he turns into red smoke to confuse

his enemies so he could kill them easily."

I was surprised. "Oh…"

Just then, Mark looked over to see BombMega, XT, and Quasar caught in some

kind of trance.

"Uh, oh," he said. "The robots are getting wonky."

"Well, then we should snap them out of it," I suggested.

Mark and I walked over to the robots and came up with a way to make them come

to their senses.

While Mark used his thunder powers to shock XT and Quasar, I shot BombMega in

the head with my solar powers without causing much damage.

But, after they were woken up, Quasar began on shouting in some other kind of

language that was very difficult for me to understand.

Suddenly, XT became shocked and gasped in horror. "QUASAR TRUTHFINDER!!

DON'T YOUDARE TALK IN THAT KIND OF LANGUAGE, YOUNG LADY!!"

Just then, Quasar fell silent and realized her mistake. "Oops. Sorry."

"What did she say?" asked Mark.

"You don't want to know," answered XT.

"Just tell me," said BombMega.

Nervously, XT turned his head sideways, walked over to BombMega, and whispered

in his ear.

After that, BombMega was stunned. "Oh…that's bad."

"Hell, yeah," said XT.

Suddenly, we looked back at the battlefield to see the others get beaten up.

"Shit!" said Sean. "There's no way we can beat him if we can't see a damn

thing!"

"Look there's only one way to—look out!" said Mark.

We looked up to see that some kind of energy blast was heading straight for us,

so we took cover and avoided it.

I finally had enough. "Okay, I'm getting sick and tired of this! We need to defeat

this guy, now!"

"As I was trying to say before," said Mark, "there's only one way to defeat

Giygas."

"Oh, and what's that, genius?" asked Sean.

"Praying."

Sean was surprised. "What? Praying? Okay, that's just stupid."

"You have to! It's that only way you can destroy him! Trust me on this!"

Sean hesitated, but then sighed. "Fine, but let's make it quick."

Mark turned over towards the others and said, "Everyone, listen up! The only way

we can defeat Giygas is to pray, so start doing that!"

"Are you kidding me?" said Randy. "That's sounds stupid!"

"That's what I said!" replied Sean.

"Shut up and pray!" said JD.

We all prayed really hard until Giygas began to shriek really loud in pain.

"It's working!" said Mark. "Keep at it!"

After a few more seconds, Giygas' shriek ceased and the red smoke disappeared.

We were all relieved at last.

But, suddenly, the ship came crashing down somewhere and caused most of us to

wobble and shake.

After that, we all got up and out of the ship to witness a new kind of place. It was

a huge city with tremendous sights and floating objects.

"Whoa!" said JD. "What is this place?"

"It's New Pork City," said Mark. "The best city ever from _**'Earthbound'**_."

Just then, as Sean walked out of the ship to look around, he lost his footing and

began to fall.

We looked down from the ledge to see him gripping on a thick tree branch.

"Are you okay, Sean?" I asked.

"No!" Sean replied. "I'm hanging here for my life! How's that even possible?"

"Oh yeah," said Mark. "I forgot to mention, this is a floating city."

Sean glared at Mark. "I'm gonna get you for this…if someone could be so kind

enough to bring me back up."

No one answered, until Quasar sighed. "I'm coming." She hovered down from the

ledge, grabbed Sean from the waist, and carried him up to the surface.

After Quasar let go of him, she sighed. "Man, you need to lose some weight."

Sean was surprised. "Huh, gee, thanks."

"Sean, I'm really sorry," said Mark.

"Yeah well, maybe you should learn to be more—"

"Um, guys, hello!" I interrupted. "I'm still here with a girl in my arms who needs

medical treatment!"

"Oh, right!" said Mark. "Let's all head back."

"I'll help out, too," said Peter.

The two hedgehogs stood side by side and performed used their own powers to

transport us back to the village.

**Well, I'm done with midterms now. Plus, I have two chapters left to write.**

**Again, I'm sorry about the long wait and rushing this chapter. It's just been a little **

**hard for me last weekend to concentrate.**

**But, anyway, please R&R.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Not much to say except that this is another one of my favorite chapters. Enjoy.**

My POV

I could see nothing but darkness and hear no sound. I felt like I was lost,

wondering where everyone was.

Just then, everything began to brighten up, but only just a little bit. That was

when I realized that I was in a dream and just had to wake up.

As I stirred and tried to open my eyes, I heard a voice that said, "Look, I think

she's waking up."

When my eyes finally opened, my vision started out as blurry, but then slowly

became clear.

"Jordan, can you hear me?" I heard another voice say. I knew for sure that it

was Frank calling me.

Once I noticed that I was surrounded by my friends, I whispered, "Guys?

Wh…what happened?"

"You passed out while XT was giving you the treatment," said Mark. "And luckily, I

was able to heal your wounds afterwards."

"Yeah," said Peter. "Then, we had a tough battle with the Organization, but we

won. However, we also had to face Giygas."

I was confused. "Giygas?"

"Yeah," said Mark. "From _**'Earthbound'**_."

"Oh, right. I forgot. And then what happened?"

"After we defeated Giygas, we ended up in New Pork City," said Mark.

I was surprised. "New Pork City?"

"Yep," said Frank.

"Oh, God," Sean faintly mumbled. "Please don't tell her what happened to me."

"Oh, yeah," said Mark. "And Sean didn't know it was a floating city, so he

accidentally fell off a cliff."

Sean groaned. "Why you son of a—"

Frank shushed him. "Sean, we're in a hospital! Show some courtesy!"

"Oh, right. Sorry." Sean turned his head left and right as if he were searching

for something. "Anyone got a paper bag?"

"Right here," said Dr. Mario, handing him the brown paper bag.

As Sean took it and spoke right into it, Mark continued on speaking. "So, anyway,

after Sean fell, Quasar rescued him and then Peter and I warped everyone back to the

village so we could get you to the hospital."

"Wow," I said. "That sounds intriguing. But, how long have I been unconscious

for?"

"A whole 24 hours, exactly," said Dr. Mario.

I was surprised. "Whoa. And how long do I have to stay here until I'm

recovered?"

"Well, you suffered from head trauma and blood lost, so I suggest you stay in bed

for at least two more days and then you will feel better."

I sighed. "Two days…I don't know if I can make it."

"Oh, I am sure you will. Now, I have to go treat another patient, so you should

rest up."

After Dr. Mario left the room, Sean put the brown paper bag down, which was now

full and tied up with a small string and said, "Okay, I'm done."

Curiously, Mark examined the bag and was about to remove the string, until Sean

said, "Uh, I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Oh, c'mon," said Mark. "How bad can it be?"

Once Mark removed the string and opened the bag, a loud voice, Sean's voice,

shouted out from it, "WHY YOU GOD DAMN SON OF A BITCH!! YOUR FATHER'S A

FRIGGING BASTARD AND YOUR MOTHER'S A SHITTY WHO--"

Frank suddenly closed the bag with his hand, feeling shocked, and said, "I think

we've heard enough."

Feeling stunned, I nodded slowly with agreement.

However, Mark re-opened the bag, but this time, instead of Sean's voice yelling

out curse words, there was a huge farting noise that blew on his face.

After a few seconds, the fart died down and Mark was disgusted. "Oh, God! How

the hell did you fart in the bag?"

"You don't wanna know," answered Sean.

"Augh, that reeks! I think I'm gonna faint now."

Just as Mark was about to fall to the floor, Peter caught him and carried him over

his shoulder.

"Um…we'll let you get some rest," said Peter.

With that, Peter, Sean, and the unconscious Mark walked out of the room.

"Hope you feel better," said Sean before he left.

Just as Frank was about to leave as well, I called out his name and he stopped to

turn his head to me.

"Will you stay?" I asked him.

"Sure," said Frank.

Before he walked back to me, I asked him to close the door and he did.

Once he was close to me, he knelt down, held my hand with his, and smiled. "How

are you feeling?"

I smiled back. "Eh…I have a slight headache, but I'm fine. What about you?

Last time I remembered, you were covered up in so many bruises."

"Well, I was, but I decided to rest up myself and now I'm better." Frank sighed.

"Jordan…I was so worried about you. Venom smacked your head against the wall really

hard and you lost so much blood from your neck. When I saw him biting you, I grew so

angry that I…I just wanted to kill him, beat him to a pulp. But…I just couldn't, not with

you lying there, hurt. And, during the treatment, I was afraid that…I was gonna lose you.

But, I just knew you had to still be alive 'cause…I-I just don't know what I'd do without

you."

When I heard those words, my heart felt heavy and my eyes watered with tears,

for I was completely touched. I suddenly started crying, though I tried to hold it back.

Frank was stunned when he saw me shed tears. "Hey, what's wrong?"

I sniffled. "W-well, first off, hearing those words touch me so deeply. And

second…now that you mentioned it, I've never experienced that much pain before in my

life. And I, too, thought that I was gonna…die. I-I was so scared, I…it was just so scary!"

Feeling worried, Frank wrapped his arms around me, comforting me while I cried

on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Jordan," said Frank, soothingly. "It's okay. The Organization's

defeated now and you're safe. That's all that matters. Shh…it's okay."

After Frank gently placed my head back on my pillow, he softly stoked my cheek

with his finger while wiping my tears away from my face.

After a couple of seconds, I finally calmed down and took a deep breath.

"Are you gonna be okay?" asked Frank.

I nodded slowly. "Yes."

Frank smiled. "Oh, before I forget, I have something that belongs to you." He

reached into his pants pocket and took out a pair of burgundy and pink glasses. I knew

that they were mine and was surprised to see them out and not on my face.

"My glasses!" I exclaimed. "Where'd you get them?"

"I found them on the floor and realized that they must've fallen off from your

face after Venom hit you," said Frank. "I knew you needed them, so I kept them in my

pocket for safekeeping."

I smiled warmly. "You really are the best."

Frank chuckled. "I know." He opened up my glasses and carefully put them on my

face.

Now, I could see more clearly.

"Is that better?" asked Frank.

"Much better," I answered. I became hesitant, but then spoke, "Frank…I-I—"

Frank put his finger on his lips and shushed me. "Hold that thought for a

moment." He slowly leaned down toward me and gently kissed me with his soft lips.

I returned the kiss and put my left hand on his cheek.

After a few seconds passed by, our lips parted and our eyes met.

"You were saying?" asked Frank.

A huge grin formed on my lips. "I love you."

Frank grinned back. "I love you, too."

I gently wrapped my arms around his neck, then leaned his head on my chest

and we embraced for a little while.

**Okay, there's one more chapter left. ****I hope you guys liked this one and please R&R.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Ah, yes! The final chapter of my final story is now in session. Please, enjoy!**

Two days later, I was finally all better and was leaving the hospital with Frank.

There, we saw our friends and all the citizens at the center of the village.

"Hey, Jordan!" Peter called out as he, Mark, and Sean ran over to me. "How're you

feeling?"

I smiled. "Fine. Thanks."

"Well, you're not the only one. Look," said Mark, pointing behind him.

I looked over to see a dark blue puffball wearing a mask and cape. He also had

bandages covering his head.

"Hello, friends," he said.

I was surprised. "Meta Knight! You're better!"

"Yes, I am. It took me four days for me to finally recover and wake up from my

coma."

"That's good to hear," said Frank.

Meta Knight suddenly walked over to the other citizens, who were standing behind

something big that was covered with a sheet.

After we followed him, he proudly declared, "Ultimate Heroes, as a thank you for

defeating the Organization and for saving our village, we would like to present you with

this gift." He turned over to the white and purple robot. "XT?"

XT nodded and pulled the sheet of, revealing some kind of contraption with a huge

hole in the center and a Wii was connected to it.

"What is that?" asked Sean.

"This is a teleportation device that the villagers built and installed for you," said

Meta Knight. He then handed over some kind of game that came with the Wii. "And this

disc is the key for you to get back home."

Once I took the game, I read the title, 'Reality'. "Gosh…I don't know what to say."

Meta Knight smiled. "Think nothing of it, Miss Cat. Now, whenever you are ready,

just insert that disc into the game console and you will be back at your world as your

original human selves."

I was very hesitant and then turned to my friends, giving them the same look that

they had.

I turned back to Meta Knight and said, "Thanks for all your help, Meta Knight."

"Yeah," said Mark. "We never could've done it without you."

"It was my pleasure," said Meta Knight. "Now, hurry and say your goodbyes before

you depart."

Each of us went our separate ways to say goodbye to our fictional friends.

Once I faced the red-headed detective girl, I said, "It was great meeting you,

Shannen."

Shannen smiled. "I feel the same way, Jordan."

I smiled back. "Try not to get into much trouble again."

Shannen giggled. "I'll try."

* * *

Normal POV

After Frank walked over to BombMega, the red robot said, "Take good care of

yourself, Franklyn. And your girlfriend, too."

Frank smiled. "I will." He then quickly shook BombMega's hand.

* * *

Mark headed toward Nineten and said, "You were a great fighter, Nineten."

"As were you, Mark," said Nineten. "I hope we meet again."

Mark said nothing as he shook Nineten's hand.

* * *

Peter walked over to JD and said, "Nice meeting you, JD."

JD smiled. "Thanks, Pete. You're pretty cool."

Peter chuckled. "Thanks. You, too."

* * *

After Sean headed over to Randy, he said, "I'm sure gonna miss you, Randy."

Randy sighed. "Yeah. Me, too." He then smiled. "I have to say, you've really got a

lot of guts, kid. Keep it that way."

Sean smiled. "Oh, I will." He then gave Randy a knuckle touch.

* * *

My POV

Before we were ready to leave, I walked over to XT and smiled. "Thanks for

saving my life, XT."

The white robot smiled. "Just doing my job, to heal the hearts of beings, and

that's exactly what I did for you and Franklyn."

Feeling so happy, I hugged XT for a few seconds as he hugged me back.

I then walked over to the Wii connected to the teleportation device, took out the

game disc, and put it in the slot.

Then, when the starting screen came on, the portal was opened.

From there, Sean, Mark, and Peter stepped inside.

As for me and Frank, we looked back at the others for a couple of seconds and

then walked into the portal, hand in hand.

* * *

"Hey, guys!" I heard a voice call out.

I opened my eyes, sat up from the floor, and held my hand on my head. "Ow. My

head hurts." I then looked up to see Dan staring down at me. "What happened?"

"I left for five minutes to use the bathroom, but when I came back, bam! You

guys were sleeping like logs."

I was surprised and confused at the same time. _"Was it really a dream? It _

_seemed so real. But, wait. How could it last for five minutes even though it seemed like _

_several hours. Weird."_ I suddenly a specific spot on my head and was surprised. "Hey!

My wound's gone."

"What wound?" asked Dan.

"Uh, never mind." As I sat, I heard my friends stirring and saw them waking up.

"Oh, man," said Mark. "I dreamt I was a hedgehog."

"I dreamt I met BombMega," said Frank.

"I dreamt that you slept with Jordan," said Sean.

Frank was surprised. "What?! How would you know? You weren't even there!"

Sean smirked. "That's what you think."

Dan became stunned. "Okay…well, anyway, who's up for another round of 'Brawl'?"

"Ooh, I am!" I said as I walked toward the TV.

"Me, too!" said Peter, standing up.

We all stood up to play and watch 'Super Smash Bros. Brawl' for the rest of the

day.

The End

**YES! After two years, I've finally completed my fanfiction account!**

**Now, before I depart from , I would like to give out some credits first. **

**(This will only take a few seconds, so hang in there.)**

**First off, I have to say that I know I've made some errors in my stories, so I'm **

**going to edit or rewrite them on my deviantART account.**

**Second, I'd like to thank the authors who mostly reviewed and supported my stories, **

**such as XT-421, ArianatheEchidna, Hissara, The Authoress of Heartbreak, and **

**AsukaTwilight. And, yes, I also give credit to Crystal the Cat, SexyShadowGirl, **

**shadrougeforever, and VanishatheHedgehog.**

**I'm also thanking sonic111 for reading all of my stories, even though he didn't review **

**them.**

**Next, I'd be happy to announce that the winner of my Favorite Sonic OC poll is none **

**other than…Salley.**

**Also, the story with the most hits, reviews, and chapters is…****Year's Later****.**

**Now, I have to say that the total hits I received for all of my stories is…16355.**

**The total number of favorites for all of my stories is…99.**

**And, the total number of alerts for all of my stories is…32.**

**Lastly, I'd like to thank my family and friends for inspiring me to write these stories **

**on here.**

**Well, there's nothing more I can say except for one word…goodbye.**


End file.
